The Dragon's Demon Book One - Saving His Heart
by Draconaise Chiaro
Summary: Everyone has their own dark secrets they wish to not tell, even Lucy Vermilion Heartfilia. Before Lucy ever came to Fairy Tail, it had been quiet, save for the destruction of important buildings. Others say it's coincidence, she says it's fate playing with lives. Stronger!/Taller!/Older! Lucy A Fairy Tail Rewrite Minor romance. *On Hiatus*
1. Prologue I

_**Prologue I**_

Smiling fondly, Mira glanced around at the rambunctious guild, someone had started a brawl and surprisingly, it was neither Natsu nor Gray that had been the fire starter. They were standing at the guild doors with Erza waiting for Lisanna as she spoke to a certain blonde. Her smile curved wider as she thought fondly while she wiped the glasses.

Her siblings may have not remembered her, though they did only meet once, but Mira clearly did. How could she forgot her own mentor, her saviour, even if they hadn't met each other for so long or that she was only trained for a couple of years.

 _-Past-_

 _It was the day when she decided to leave her siblings in Fairy Tail, she was 10 at that time, she was walking away from the guild when a blonde girl had approached her with a smile. She had recognized the blonde as the girl she saw sneaking out of the infirmary yesterday, her hand bandaged with blood seeping out. The girl, who she would be known as Lucy later on, had gold hair and warm golden brown eyes, she looked the same age as Mira, though the blonde was slightly taller. She had worn a simple white wrap dress, a blue toga slung over her shoulders. On her head sat was a pair of wings, similar to the ones she saw Mavis Vermilion, the first master of fairy tail, wore. What intrigued Mira, was that her feet was bare, save for the bandages that was tightly wrapped. If it weren't for her brown eyes, she could have sworn that it was Mavis standing in front of her. Unlike Mira, she had brought an umbrella, keeping every part of her, except for her feet, dry._

" _Hello, you are MiraJane, aren't you? Why are you outside here in the rain?" the blonde's eyes gazed at her as she tilted her head in curiousity._

" _I could ask the same for you, and for why I am here… it's none of your business," she scowled, tightly holding her demonic arm closer to her body before attempting to walk away from the weird blonde._

 _The blonde's face fell and a frown marred her child-like features as she gazed intensely at the leaving girl._

" _So you are just going to abandon your siblings?" her voice was cold, making Mira stop abruptly as she turned to face her, fury painted on her face._

" _No, I'm not! I'm leaving to keep them safe-" Mira was interrupted as a hand slapped her, her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the blonde._

" _Yes, you are abandoning them. Instead of staying, where you can learn to control your magic and protect your siblings, you decide to just leave them. Have you ever considered how they would feel? Have you considered what will happen if they decide to search for you? What if they go into a fatal incident and_ _ **you**_ _are not here?! You are selfish, you know…" The blonde hissed, her head hung low making her face get covered in shadows, but Mira could see the tears running down her cheeks. If she looked closer, she swore she could see another child, around the age of 13, slinging her arm on the blonde's shoulder to comfort her._

" _P-protect my siblings?" Mira mused, she had not thought of it that way. "How can I protect my siblings if I can't even control my magic?"_

" _Meet me at the east forest, I'll teach you how," the blonde raised her head, her brown eyes glimmered with determination._

" _You would do that for me? Even though I'm just a stranger?" The white haired girl whispered in shock._

" _Yes, I would, so please don't leave Fairy Tail," she pleaded._

" _A-alright… I'll stay," Mira agreed, a small smile graced her lips as the blonde dragged her into a warm embrace, for once in a long time, it was genuine and warm._

 _She didn't know why she had agreed to a girl she didn't know, but she did know she had liked the warmth growing inside her heart. The warmth had spread through her entire body, so that even while standing in the cold rain, she wasn't affected by the low temperatures. It had made her want to be selfish for once, to do what her heart truly desired and she found that she rather liked this feeling._

 _So, for the next two years, Lucy helped Mira with her magic as promised. It turns out that Mira was a natural, her magic skyrocketed in just the first week. It would have seemed that Master Makarov had knew of her as well, as he didn't question of her regular visits to the forest, having a knowing glint in his old eyes. By two weeks, Mira had finally managed a full body take-over, her confidence increasing as she started getting into fights with Erza, fighting for the position of strongest female in Fairy Tail. Mira had tried to get Lucy to join Fairy Tail, but she waved it off, explaining to a small extent of her life._

 _In those two year, the two had grown closer, even going as far as to getting matching tattoos on their back. Mira had started seeing her as an older sister, much to Lucy's chagrin who rather be just a sister, someone she could lean on, so when Lucy had not come to their meeting spot for months, her heart broke, thinking of the worst. She tried secretly searching for Lucy while on missions with her siblings, but it was for naught. It had made her understand the despair Natsu felt when searching for his foster father._

 _It wasn't long before she became S-Class, at the age of 15, along with Erza to her chagrin, she was sad that she couldn't show the fruit of her training to her own mentor but had acted happy as she celebrated in the guild. When she came back home, she had quickly ran to her bedroom, wanting to put down her act but she was happily surprised to see her mentor sitting on her window sill. All thoughts was thrown out of her head as she quickly closed her door and threw herself into the arms of the awaiting blonde._

" _Where have you been Lucy-nee?" she whispered in the blonde's ear as tears streamed down her cheeks and onto the blonde's white dress._

 _She was wearing the exact same thing as she had when they first met, her feet was still bare. Even her left hand was still bandaged, though no blood was seeping out of the red bandages this time. Though her wing accessories was missing, making her look slightly odd. She was still taller, though the difference had increased, even though Mira had on heeled boots and Lucy was bare foot._

" _I'm sorry, I had to leave… my mother… she-she… died" Lucy hiccuped as Mira hugged her tighter. "My prediction was right. I'm sorry it took so long to come back,"_

 _That was all it took for whatever ill feelings she had held against Lucy to evaporate away. She had knew a small part of her problem and decided to forgive her._

" _It's fine, all that matters is that you are here. But look! I've finally became an S-Class mage!" Mira exclaimed before showing her the s-class mark that was stamped below her fairy tail mark, trying to improve the mood._

" _Congrats! I'm so proud of you," Lucy grinned proudly, warmth spread from Mira's heart as she felt all her troubles evaporate._

 _Oh, how she had missed this feeling that raced through her when she was near Lucy. Her eyes brighten as she reminded herself of where she was._

" _Lucy, I would like you to meet my siblings!" she tugged the blonde's hands eagerly as she led her out her room._

 _Lucy had smiled sadly before laughing, her laughter sounding like bells tinkling, as she let herself be dragged out to the living room where two other white haired teens stood._

" _Nee-san, who is this?" The boy, who will be known as Elfman asked curiously._

" _Guys, this is Lucy, the girl that has been training me. Lucy, this are my siblings, ElfMan and Lisanna, they use take over magic as well," Mira's lips curved into a proud smile at her sibling's accomplishments._

 _Her siblings had stared at their older sister in shock. The usual devious smirk was replaced with a warm and loving smile, making her look slightly angelic. Her blue eyes that would almost always shone with defiance was now warm with admiration, pride and love. Finding that they liked this part of her, excited grins was immediately plastered on their faces as they stared at the girl that made the she-demon react that way._

" _Nice to meet you," Lucy stiffly greeted, her smile, though, was warm and inviting to the siblings._

 _Her eyes widened as the two jumped to give her a warm embrace, hearing Mira giggle beside her. Blinking, her eyes softened as she returned the hug, smiling as she felt warm once again._

 _For a whole day, they had played games, getting to know each other and such. But Mira was careful to not touch the topic of Lucy's family, something her siblings understood wholeheartedly._

 _Time went quicker than Mira liked, soon she was walking Lucy out of her house, Lucy had refused Mira's offers to stay for the night. As they stood out her house, she was surprised when Lucy had grasped her hands, tears collecting in her eyes._

" _I'm sorry, but this might be the last time you'll be seeing me," she whispered through her tears, her head hung low._

" _B-but you just came back!" Mira hissed, feeling her heart crack, her eyes widening in fear as tears blurred her vision._

" _My father doesn't know I'm here, I'm using thought projection so they will think that I'm still in my room… so please… protect Fairy Tail for me," Lucy pleaded as she shoved a ring into Mira's hands, "I promise I'll try my best to come back, so please don't forget me and stay safe,"_

 _As tears streamed down their faces, Mira threw her arms around the blonde, hugging her tightly as her fingers curled around the gift tightly._

" _Of course I will, how could I ever forget you, nee-san?" Mira sniffled as she tried to control her tears. "Get some shoes would you?" she tried to crack a joke._

" _You know I hate shoes," Lucy chuckled nervously, glancing down at her bare feet, save for the slightly dirty bandages._

" _You know that's weird right?" Mira smiled tearfully._

" _Not as weird as Gray's stripping habit," Lucy smirked when Mira snickered in agreement._

 _Glancing up at the sky, her face turned grim._

" _I really need to go now, so goodbye-" she was interrupted by a glare._

" _No, you should say 'see you soon'. I know we will see each other soon and I'll force you to join Fairy Tail if I have to," Mira stubbornly ordered, pouting as she stomped her feet childishly._

" _Of course... see you soon!" Lucy smiled fondly before summoning her angel-like wings, flying away._

 _Smiling sadly, Mira watched as her fly further away, becoming smaller as she went. Fiddling with the ring, she raised to her eye-level to smile fondly. It was a gold band with intricate design, the center held a blood red crystal in the shape of a small pair of demon wings. Shaking her head, she slipped the ring on her right hand, twisting it slightly as she entered her house again._

 _Shoot to two years later, after the S-Class mission, an incident that had made her finally crack. She stood in front of the grave alone as she stared into the air blankly, tears streaming down her cheeks mixed with the rain that hit her harshly. Not able to take it anymore, she had ran to the place where she usually trained with Lucy, now her solace._

" _I failed, nee-san, I failed…" she weeped as she leaned her back on a tree, sliding down into a sitting position as she hugged her knees. "Even with my powers, I couldn't protect my own sister… I don't deserve it…" she hissed as she fiddled with the ring that now hung on a bracelet, unknowingly locking up her satan souls._

 _On that day, Mira's fighting spirit had 'died' along with her younger sister. The guild was surprised, when the next day, Mira had arrived in a long dress with her hair down in waves and her bangs tied up, a sweet smile plastered on her face. They were shocked, but went with the flow, not wanting to upset the white-haired mage, carefully watching her as she worked behind the bar. Once in awhile, they had caught her glancing at the guild doors as she fiddled with her ring, joking that she was waiting for her boyfriend._

 _They didn't know how right they were, though it was not a boyfriend she was waiting for. Days dragged by so slowly for her, her hope slowly diminished, so when Natsu had brought in a familiar looking blonde, the hope in her ignited again. She had been right, for she had hugged her right there on the spot._

" _Mira!" The blonde exclaimed before embracing her in a warm hug._

" _Nee-san!" Mira gasped when she recognized the blonde hair, the wing accessory sat on her hair once again, and strawberry scent._

" _Mira, you know I hate it when you call me nee-san, we are the same age!" The blonde huffed as she rested her chin on Mira's head._

 _To say she was happy was an understatement, as tears of joy rolled on her cheeks, a bright grin gracing her lips. The guild had stopped to watch the duo in shock and happiness. Shock that Mira had called the blonde her older sister and happy to see Mira genuinely happy again._

" _Are you back for real now?" Mira had asked, ignoring the huff, she dared to hope and it was fulfilled as the blonde nodded eagerly._

" _I'm here to stay, I'm even joining Fairy Tail!" the blonde grinned eagerly._

 _Now that they were apart, she could see that Lucy had grew into a beautiful woman, having curves in all the right places. Her white dress was swapped with a creme wool vest over a white button-up, that was tucked in messily into a black checkered skirt reached a couple centimeters above her knees. A black leather belt slung across her waist, a ring of keys and a gold katana was attached to it. Lucy had somehow grown taller again. She's going to be as tall as Laxus if she keeps growing, Mira thought amusedly as Lucy was unfortunate enough to receive her father's genes in the height department. Her wavy golden hair was put up in a high ponytail, but it still her mid-back, her bangs was left to frame her small face._

" _Nee-san, who is this and why are you calling her your nee-san?" Elfman had walked to stand next to his sister, staring at the blonde warily._

" _You don't remember her?" Mira asked, frowning when Elfman shook his head._

" _Don't worry Mira, it's been a long time, I'm Lucy. I don't know why she calls me nee-san," she introduced herself, smiling innocently._

" _Well, you are older than me. Come, I'll guide you to the Master's office to join," Mira giggled devilish as Lucy sent her her a death glare, dragging_

" _We are the_ _ **same**_ _age, dammit," she hissed but she allowed herself to be dragged, yelling a bye to a pink haired boy and blue cat._

" _I missed you so much," Mira whispered as Lucy managed to catch up, hooking their arms together._

" _Me too… I'm sorry… again, I heard what happen. I'm sorry for not coming back earlier… " she hung her in shame, "If you hate-"_

" _Lucy! I would never hate you! It wasn't your fault, so don't blame yourself," Mira gritted her teeth._

" _If I can't blame myself, then you can't either," Mira shot her eyes to the blonde in shock, "We may not have seen each other in a while, but I still know you too well, Mira."_

 _A tender smile graced the blonde's lips as she took away her hand to intertwine her fingers with Mira's. Nodding hesitantly, they reached finally Master's office, Mira knocked gently, a rough 'come in' voiced from the office. Glancing at Mira, Lucy twitched nervously, Mira squeezing her hand in encouragement. Opening the door, a small man was barely seen over the pile of paperwork, Lucy's eyes widening as she glanced at the mountain of paper._

" _Ah, Mira, how can I…" The elf like man tilted his head in confusion at the blonde, her hair accessory intrigued him as it looked similar to Mavis's. Actually, she looked like Mavis, except older, taller… exceptionally taller, and with caramel eyes. He had to crane his neck just to see her face, making him resent his own height slightly._

" _Master, this is Lucy-nee, she would like to join Fairy Tail! Lucy, this is Master Makarov, Master of Fairy Tail," Mira smiled warmly, a mischievous glint entered her eyes, Master looking even more confused._

" _Lucy… -nee?" He blinked, he was pretty sure that there was only three Strauss siblings, Mira being the oldest._

" _Ahaha, I am Lucy, Lucy_ _ **Vermilion**_ _. Before you ask, I am a_ _ **celestial**_ _mage," She nervously smiled as Mira shot her a confused look, slightly shaking her head._

" _Ah, nice to meet you, Lucy. Sorry, but are you somehow related to Mavis Vermilion?" His curiosity broke._

" _Um… yes, I am her… uh… granddaughter," She giggled nervously as Makarov grinned widely._

" _No wonder you look so similar to Mavis! Except you are exceptionally… taller," He exclaimed before grabbing a stamp from a drawer. "Where would you like the stamp and in what colour?"_

" _Right shoulder, in black please," she rolled up her sleeves, allowing Master to press the stamp on her right shoulder, he was surprised when a gold 'S-Class' mark appeared in the middle, but probably had a vague idea of who she was._

 _Grinning, she studied the Fairy Tail's emblem that now sat proudly on her right shoulder before being ushered out the room by the Master, now standing at the balcony. With a loud clap, Master Makarov easily garnered all the brawling guild's attention, making Lucy squirm while Mira giggled at the way her 'older' sister acted._

" _Brats, today we have earned a new member, Lucy Vermilion, treat her well and… LET'S PARTY!" He roared out the last part in excitement, grabbing a mug of beer as the guild started partying wildly._

 _Swiftly, Mira dragged Lucy down to the first floor, seating her on one of the seats near the bar but safe from the brawl, going to make her a special strawberry milkshake._

" _Hey, Luce, you never told us you were Mira's older sister!" A voice huffed, followed by a high pitched 'Aye!'._

 _Turning to her side, she saw Natsu pouting as he stared questioningly at her._

" _You never asked," She smirked as a table was thrown at Natsu and he too joined the brawl, screaming about a stupid 'ice princess'._

 _Hearing a sigh, she turned to see a brunette hugging a beer barrel. Doing a once over, she saw that the brunette had worn only a blue bra top pair of knee length brown pants, though it did suit her very well, showing off her Fairy Tail emblem._

" _I never get to drink in peace," She sighed again before realizing that she was being stared at, "Hey, you're the newbie right?"_

" _Yes, I am. I am Lucy Vermilion, nice to meet you," She smiled nervously._

" _Don't be so nervous, I don't bite. I'm Cana, Cana Alberona. Hey, what do you do to grow so tall?" Lucy choked on her spit at how direct the girl was._

" _It's my genes," She mumbled grudgingly before, yet another table flew, this time hitting the brunette._

 _She watched in amusement as the girl shoved the barrel away as if it was nothing as her hand flew to the fluffy blue purse that hung across her shoulders. Pulling out some cards, a green magic circle had appeared in front of her. Ah, a card mage, Lucy thought wistfully as she watched the brunette shout incoherently before flicking her wrist, her cards flying in elegant arc before activating,_

" _Thanks Mira! You still remember my favourite drink!" Lucy exclaimed as stars shone in her eyes when Mira slid a strawberry milkshake in front of her._

" _So you are still addicted to strawberries, funny since I know of somebody that has the same addiction," Mira grinned as the blonde took a big gulp, snickering when her clutched her head as she had drank too fast._

" _Really? Who?" She placed the half-empty glass back down as she stared at Mira in curiousity._

" _Erza, Erza Scarlet. You two are almost identical, though you are not as awkward or serious as she is." She explained before asking about what happened the last four years._

 _It had turned out that Lucy had ran away three years ago, for a reason she wouldn't tell Mira. She had been doing jobs for the council, such as taking down dark guild, to simple ones, like training the rune knights. When she knew nobody was looking, she had taken out a white card with a large 'S' in the middle in gold. It was from the council, stating that she could take any S-Class mission in any guild, not caring whether or not if she was part of the guild._

 _Her stories was interrupted as a pink haired boy ran towards her again, knocking her glass of milkshake down to the floor, the blonde just stared at the fallen glass with wide eyes._

" _Luce, I just remembered what I wanted to ask you… uh… luce?" Natsu exclaimed but stopped when the blonde slowly turned her gaze from her hand to him, her glare made him shiver, reminding him of Erza._

" _Natsu you flame brain! How dare you make me drop my precious strawberry milkshake!" she roared before leaping off her seat as she unsheathed her katana to hit him with the blunt end, sending him to the other side of the guild._

 _Natsu's eyes widened in fear, not only did the blonde's glare remind him of a certain red head, her personality was similar as well._

" _It's okay Nee-san, I made another," A soft voice giggled as Mira slid another glass of strawberry milkshake, making the blonde calm down before grabbing the glass and gulping it down._

" _You really are similar to Erza," She giggled, Natsu agreeing silently as he punched a raven haired boy for laughing._

" _What did you say ice princess?!" He hissed, butting heads with the other boy that was now only in his boxers._

" _I called you lame, you overgrown flame lizard!" He hissed back, the air around him dropped in temperature drastically._

" _You want to go at it?!" Natsu drew back his fist as it bursts into flames._

" _Don't cry when you lose!" He slammed his fist into his open palm, water vapor crystallized to form ice as it awaited his command._

 _But before they could start a brawl, they were forced apart, again reminding the both of a certain red haired demon, the only one able to stop them from fighting. Glancing upwards, the raven haired teen's eyes widened as he stared at the blonde in shock. The guild had stopped what they were doing to stare at the blonde, everyone palen as they wondered if another Erza had joined._

" _What was it that you wanted to tell me, Natsu? Oh and you are naked" The blonde turned her eyes to the pink haired teen before taking a brief glance at the naked raven haired teen._

" _GAH!" He had exclaimed before running off to retrieve his clothes._

" _Ah, right! Happy and I wanted to ask if you would like to form a team with me, now that you have joined Fairy Tail," "Aye!" He grinned, Mira blinked in shock before her eyes turned into hearts._

" _No-" She was interrupted by a black haired boy shouting at the Master._

 _Lucy frowned as she heard the conversation between the 6 year-old and the Master of Fairy Tail. Glancing down at Natsu's eyes they made a silent agreement before walking out of the guild together, absent mindedly noticing Mira's grin widening as she watched Lucy leave, Happy flying behind them._

" _Mira, I'll be staying with you for a while," She paused to shout behind her shoulder to Mira who eagerly nodded._

 _It didn't take long before Lucy was seen carrying a beaten up Macao, Romeo, the black haired boy from earlier, had ran up to her, thanking and calling her 'Lucy-nee', something Mira teased her about. When Mira had asked Lucy about Natsu, the blonde had palen before running off, gasping about forgetting him. It was safe to say Natsu was pissed when the three had returned, Lucy smiling nervously._

" _If you want, you can choose the first Job," She offered the fuming dragon slayer, who quickly brighten up before running to the request board with Happy._

" _Natsu, I found a good Job! And look at this!" Happy exclaimed, holding a piece of paper._

" _Oooh, good choice! Luce! We choose this!" Natsu exclaimed before showing the blonde the paper._

" _Okay, meet me at the train station in an hour, don't be late." Lucy nodded her approval before walking out of the guild._

" _Mira, we'll be taking this Job," Natsu grinned as Mira read the request warily._

 _His grin faltered as the white haired mage narrowed her eyes at him, a demonic glint from her rebellious days shone in her eyes. He gulped, feeling cold sweat roll down his neck and he felt himself shrink under the furious blue eyes._

" _You better not be thinking of getting Nee-san to pretend to be a maid or wear a maid costume. She may be fine about it, but I'm not," She hissed protectively as she pointed to the fine print, her hair was slightly floating._

" _O-of course not, Mira-san. I'm not that stupid," He chuckled nervously with Happy, though it was exactly what he wanted to do._

" _Good, have fun!" Mira grinned happily, before stamping the paper, leaving Natsu to sweatdrop at her sudden change of mood._

 _Just like the rescue of Macao, they had 'completed' the mission quickly, though Natsu said it was a fail as they hadn't accomplished the given task. Lucy was still happy as she managed to fix the bond between father and son with an plus of a new gold key. That night, Lucy had slept over at Mira's house, sharing stories, laughing when she told of the ridiculous things she had did. During her chat Lucy had asked a lot about Erza, saying that Natsu and Gray had talked a lot about her being a 'monster'. In the end, they had fell asleep together at midnight._

 **-_-_-_- Author's Note -_-_-_-**

 **Hey! So this is my first chapter/story I've posted on this website, hope it is good enough. I'm not a regular update(lazy person here) but I try to post long chapters to make up for it. If you could, do leave a review, a couple of pointers on how to improve would be nice as well :) Well, until next time!**


	2. Prologue II

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

 _ **Prologue II**_

Hearing a shout of pain, Mira quickly glanced up to see Natsu and Gray laying on the floor, twitching in pain. Just a couple of feet away was Erza was glaring at the boys as she lectured them about not fighting. A small smirk made on her face as she remembered the day where Lucy met Erza.

-Past-

 _It was the week after Team Natsu went on their first mission, the guild was as usual, a brawl starting. Deeming even the bar unsafe, Lucy had flew up to sit on one of the poles near the ceiling. For old time's sake, she had donned on a similar outfit to the one she usually wore in the past, except her wrap dress was now strapless and her toga was now wrapped on her waist, it was too small to sling over her shoulder, acting as a belt for her keys and katana. Much to Mira's annoyance, and the guild's confusion, she even went barefoot, wrapping on the familiar white bandages. Her long hair was braided, left to hang over her left shoulder, her gold dragon wings tattoo was exposed for everyone to see. The tattoo didn't go unnoticed by the resident fire dragon slayer, who had complimented her before jumping into the ongoing brawl._

 _Suddenly the guild doors banged opened and a man with orange hair barged in, his eyes darting around behind his azure tinted glasses as he attempted to regain his breathing. Realizing he had attracted everyone's attention, he stood straighter, straightening his glasses. Lucy studied his features, wondering why she felt a familiar magical aura coming from him, it was quite similar to a celestial spirit's. A frown marred her features as she took a small sip of her strawberry milkshake._

" _Loke, what's wrong?" Mira walked quickly to him, looking slightly worried._

" _We've got a problem…" He paused, Lucy suddenly got the urge to punch him as suspense hung in the air._

" _Erza is in town...," He paused to take a deep breath before whispering the words that resounded in the silent guild hall, "this town,"_

 _It only took two words for the guild to freeze in fear, a few people actually running around screaming for help. After the few words had finally finished being processed in their minds, they start shooting around as they cleaned and prepared the guild._

 _Lucy's brown eyes lit up a golden colour as she flew beside Mira, already having questions as excitement shone in her eyes._

" _Erza? As in Erza Scarlet?" The blonde excitedly asked, Mira giggling at her child-like reaction._

" _Why aren't you scared- wait, you are a celestial mage? Um… well, would you look at the time, see you later!" His eyes widened when it landed on her pouch of keys._

 _Frowning, she added it to the list of why she thought the man was weird._

" _Don't mind him, he has a bad history with celestial mages." Mira smiled sadly, understanding the look of confusion._

 _Glancing at the guild doors, sounds of metal hitting the ground resounded into the guild as whispers filled the air. With eyes glinting with awe, she watched as a red hair female appeared at the doorway, carrying a large decorated horn as if it was nothing. The redhead held a heavy air of authority that surrounded her as she placed the horn down to study the guild with slight disdain. A shudder went through the guild, an exception of Mira and Lucy, the latter was still had stars in her eyes, the former moving nearer to greet the redhead._

" _Welcome back, Erza! How did your job go?" Mira tilted her head slightly, her eye closed as she smiled sweetly._

" _It went well, thank you for asking. Is Master in, Mira? I would like to discuss with him on certain matter," Erza answered with a curt nod as her eyes glanced around._

" _I see," Erza nodded solemnly as her mind flies away, being pulled back when someone asked about the horn._

" _It's the horn of the monster I defeated during my mission. The villagers was so grateful for me defeating it, they decorated the horn and gifted it to me," Her brown eyes narrowed, a glint of anger and defiance flashed through her eyes, "Why? Do you have a problem with the horn?"_

" _N-no, n-not at all!" The male stupid enough to ask the question quickly backed away in fear._

 _It was then her eyes turned to every single member, reminding of the damage Fairy Tail had done again as she lectured every single member present. Pausing, her brown eyes ran through the guild, as if to find someone._

" _Is Natsu and Gray present?" Lucy watched in amusement as the two teens slinged arms on each other's shoulders, attempting to act as best friends._

" _Oh, hi Erza! I'm just hanging out with my bestfriend," Gray chuckled, drops of sweat could be seen rolling down his forehead as they were still subjected under Erza's scrutinizing gaze._

" _A-aye!" Natsu managed to squeak out, much to Lucy's amusement._

 _Seeing this little act made Lucy more curious about the armored redhead. Her eyes was a nice reddish brown, but that wasn't what that took her attention. It was the pain that was hidden under so many layers that nobody would notice it, but Lucy did as she was was quite familiar with it. She wondered what the redhead had went through to have that sort of look in her eyes. As if to add more mystery, she noticed that one of her eyes had a slightly different sheen to it, clearly a fake eye._

" _Fine, but with one condition," She was broken out of her deep thoughts to see Natsu glancing at her._

" _Condition?" The red head tilted her head as she glared slightly at the pinkhead._

" _I want Luce to follow," A frown marred the blonde's face as she glared at the flame lizard for dragging her into whatever situation it was._

" _Who is Luce?" Erza raised her eyebrows, wanting to know who had captured the attention of the usually dense dragon slayer._

 _Gulping as he felt a familiar glare boring on his head, he pointed to the blonde who was too engrossed in glaring at him to notice that Erza had walked to stand in front of her. Erza had to stop herself from flinching when she saw the glare in her eyes, feeling the intensity even though it wasn't directed at her. Frowning, she realized that only bandages seemed to protect the blonde's feet from the ground. How strange, but she does have good taste, she thought as she studied the gold katana attached to her blue toga. Glancing beside the blonde, she raised an eyebrow at the white haired bartender who just giggled nervously._

" _Nee-san," Mira whispered, nudging the blonde who just turned to her with a confused look._

" _Nee-san? I didn't know you had an older sister, Mira," Snapping her head to the redheads direction, she wondered how she didn't notice her presence._

" _I'm not, we are the_ _ **same**_ _age, she just likes to annoy me," Lucy chuckled, ignoring the pout Mira sent her._

" _I believe we haven't introduced ourselves, I am Erza, Erza Scarlet," She held out her hand._

" _Ah, how rude of me. I am Lucy, Lucy Vermilion, I am new to the guild," The blonde grinned grasping the hand in a firm handshake, surprising the redhead at her strength._

 _No wonder Natsu noticed her, Erza thought amusedly as she gave the blonde a once-over. Though being the same age, or the fact that the blonde was barefoot, she still towered over her, forcing her to tilt her head back slightly to see the blonde's face. Though she said they weren't related, the demonic glint in her eyes was exactly the same as Mira's._

" _Nice to meet you, Lucy. If you hadn't heard Natsu, I would like to invite you on my personal mission," She requested formally._

" _Now, now, let's not be so stiff, of course I'll come," She directed a small glare at the smug looking flame-brain._

" _Then, we must hurry, assemble at the train station in an hour," Erza quickly stated before running out of the guild, Lucy following after throwing a couple of cheery 'goodbyes' to the guild._

 _Mira didn't know the full details, but some dark guild had unsealed some death flute called Lullaby. It was then known as one of the demons from Zeref's book of demons. But it didn't matter if it was a demon or not, as Team Natsu, was silently formed between the four mages, had easily defeated the demon plus the Guild Master's meeting building._

 _That day, Lucy was forced to stay in the guild's infirmary as she had injured her arm. Apparently Natsu had accidently flew into her, making her knock into a wind wall and slicing her left arm. Though she said she wasn't going to attempt to go through the wind wall, Mira knew that with her reckless nature that the statement was just an attempt to save her pride._

 _The next day, to everyone's surprise, except for Lucy, Erza was arrested in the middle of her fight with Natsu. Natsu had wanted to chase after Erza, but Lucy had managed to trap him in her celestial runes, shocking him when glowing gold runes surrounded him, a smirking Lucy sat behind him. When asked of the magic by, surprisingly, Freed, she brushed it off as being part of advanced celestial magic. Her vague reply had left Freed frowning in confusion before walking towards his team, mumbling something about research and libraries. The entire guild sighed, already knowing what was going to happen as they glanced at the guild's library and an excited Levy, who was now talking to her 'Lu-chan'. Apparently they were quick to become best friends, bonding over books._

 _When Laxus had taunted Natsu about power, shooting him down with lightning, Mira had thought Lucy would intervene somehow, as she knew the blonde hated judgements based on magic power. Instead, she openly laughed at the fried pinkhead, leaning nearer to Gray, who did the same with amused eyes._

" _6000 jewels that Natsu will steal an S-Class Job," Mira had heard Lucy whispered._

" _I know he is dense, but he isn't that dense, 9000 jewels that he wouldn't," Gray had immediately regretted his words as a devious glint made an appearance in her eyes._

" _I didn't know you trusted him that much," Her grin widened, showing her suspiciously sharp fangs as she licked her slightly dry lips._

" _I-I don't know what you mean," He coughed before looking away, a slight blush stained his cheeks._

 _Mira had silently agreed with Gray but it turned out that Lucy was unfortunately right, making Gray smash his head on a table, his moans about killing Natsu was muffled. Again, Laxus had made some comment about the possibilities of Natsu not coming back alive as he took a mission way out of his league. It had made Mira and Master angry, the former glared while Master roared at him to go retrieve Natsu. Laxus had just leaned back in his seat, refusing to budge._

" _Don't worry Master, I'll go with Gray and Erza before he does something stupid. Sparky is right about this mission being out of his league, or that he might die," she exclaimed cheerfully before skipping out of the guild with Gray, dragging a knocked out Erza along._

 _The guild didn't know what to be shocked at, that someone managed to knock out Erza or that the same kind-hearted person had agreed with Laxus. Mira frowned as she watched the blonde man warily, he hadn't reacted the way he usually would. Instead, his electric blue eyes shone with child-like curiosity as it followed the blonde female, an emotion that was a stranger to the ruthless man. She could have sworn she heard a slight growl when Gray had casually slung an arm over Lucy's shoulder. If she hadn't knew better, she would have said that he was interested in her 'older' sister and was jealous._

 _Turning her gaze at the open guild doors, she sighed heavily as her older sister had once again made a rash action. She just hoped that she wouldn't do anything bad to Natsu, knowing her reckless nature._

 _When the Team had returned the next week, it was to return to a destroyed guild, gigantic metal poles sticking out of the guild. While they were gone, Phantom Lord had attacked the guild. It was a good that they were attacked during the night, as a result, nobody was injured. With this in mind, Master refused to allow anyone from retaliating, knowing the Magic Council would jump to shut down Fairy Tail._

 _But that all changed when Levy and her team mates was ambushed. Seeing his own children brutally injured had lit up a fire in Master as he planned for payback. It had started as Fairy Tail's winning, but Phantom Lord had pull a sneak card, defeating Master by secretly taking away his magic. Then she had been ambushed, forcing her to tell the truth of her being a heiress to the guild, being the reason why Phantom Lord had attacked Fairy Tail. She had thought Fairy Tail would be angry for keeping such information from them, but she was pleasantly surprised when they promised to keep her safe. She is right, Fairy Tail has become a wonderful guild she whispered in her mind._

 _As the females bathed, Mira had asked Laxus for help through a communication lacrima, but he had refused as he said it wasn't his problem. After hearing who was in the catalyst and target, he had smirked, though looking hesitant, stating that he would only help if Cana strippped and Lucy became his girlfriend. She had been afraid, due to the guilt Lucy held and how reckless she could be, that the blonde would agree. Out of anger and worry, she had smashed the lacrima with her magic before glancing at the blonde that was seated not to far away. Her worries was unfounded, instead, the blonde just stared at the shattered lacrima silently with an expression that was devoid of emotion, her eyes was calculating._

 _Just a few seconds after their short argument, they were snapped back to reality as loud noises resounded out of the guild. The remaining members that was still in the guild hall had rushed out, their eyes widening as they watched Phantom Lord's guild hall walking towards Fairy Tail. Though, Lucy was shock for the wrong things._

" _Which dumbass did they pay to make those rusty legs? Though, it's impressive it can hold that much weight," Lucy mused, an amused smirk graced her lips when an indignant voice yelled out of said building._

 _Her smirk did not last long when a large Jupiter cannon began to show itself in front of the guild. As soon as was fully extended, a ball of bright magic began forming as it prepared an attack._

" _Hand over Lucy Heartfillia and we'll cease to attack," A voice boomed out one of the speakers._

 _Said mage turned her eyes down as she gazed at the floor below her, her eyes hardened but she was surprised when her guildmates angrily shouted refusals. A small fond smile creeped on her lips before unsheathing her katana to help her guildmates fight against the enemies, infusing a bit of light in her katana._

 _She was in the middle of fighting when she saw a certain pinkhead fly into the guild, and with a heavy sigh, she too made her way to the guild. Thank goodness for her Aera magic, or it would have taken her a lot of time and energy before she could have reached the roof, where she currently stood._

" _Now… how should I make my entrance?" The blonde mused, glancing around before a gaze landed on a part of the roof that was made of glass._

 _Smirking slightly, she quickly made her way to the glass window, but the it didn't last long before she slipped on a puddle of water. Glancing up, she noticed that the light rain had grew heavier as the sound of footsteps neared her. Rubbing the back of her head, she slowly stood up, extending her hands to catch a few drops of rain water before throwing her hands up, letting the water splash on her._

" _Drip, drip, drop, looks like we meet again, Heartfilia-san," Glancing beside her, she noticed the blue haired teen that had captured her in her 'water lock'._

" _Ah, I should have known that it was you that created this rain," The blonde grinned before resuming her previous actions, earning incredulous looks from the bluenette._

" _If Juvia may ask, what are you doing?" The bluenette frowned as it's the first time someone had reacted to her rain that way, usually they would glare or complain at her._

" _I'm playing in the rain, of course. Would you like to join?" Lucy paused her actions to direct her gaze towards the teen named Juvia._

" _Join you in playing in the rain?" she gasped._

 _To say Juvia was feeling shocked was an understatement, it was one thing to enjoy her rain, it was another to offer to play with her. Bitter memories of being outcast flew in her mind but the warmth that swelled in her heart made it so she didn't feel the pain of it._

" _You see, it's been long since I've seen rain or played in it, so I'm taking advantage of this situation. Come on, let's play together," Lucy paused her actions again before running towards Juvia and grabbing her hands._

 _A small smile creeped onto Juvia's lips as she allowed herself to be dragged along as the blonde played in the rain. Remembering why she was there, she abruptly stopped, causing the bluenette to bump into her._

" _I just remembered what I was supposed to do! Sorry, Juvia but I have to go, see you later?" She threw an apologetic grin before gathering magic in her hands._

 _But before Lucy could do anything, a slim, yet firm, hand clasped on her wrist, Dragging her eyes towards the bluenette, she saw that she was biting her lips, looking as if she was having an inner conflict._

" _J-Juvia would like to help if Lucy-san would allow Juvia," The bluenette stuttered, blushing at the wide grin that graced the blonde's lips, silently questioning herself._

" _Of course you can Juvia! You look so adorable when you're blushing," She cooed, making her blush deepen, a shy smile graced her lips as she helped the blonde smash the glass window open._

 _Jumping down from the ceiling was a breeze for Juvia as she had no injuries, unlike Lucy whose arm was still not fully healed, though the scar had closed. The blonde had nearly slipped and twisted her ankle, if it weren't for her aera magic activating on instinct. Though she couldn't say the same for her left arm as she felt stings on her scar as it stretched. If she was in a better circumstance, she would have fussed over her wound, knowing that the scar might last even longer. She settled with clutching her arm, in an attempt to stop any bleeding from starting, wincing slightly when she felt the rain water enter the small opening in her opening._

 _Before Juvia could question the blonde's actions, a rough voice resounded from behind her, making her turn around to see her only good friend in the guild._

" _Juvia, what were you thinking, playing with the enemy?" He hissed as he narrowed his red eyes on the bluenette, who squirmed slightly under his heavy gaze._

" _I take it as you were the one who attacked my best friend's team?" It was Lucy's turn to narrow her eyes as she glared at the black haired man, "Why would you attack your own mate?"_

 _Juvia's eyes widened as she glanced between the two mages that seemed to be having a stare down. But, looking closer, she could see her best friend faltering slightly, she could see the guilt in his eyes, though it was hidden. She froze in shock as she watched the usually tough man hesitate in front of the innocent looking blonde._

" _She's not my mate," He hissed, his eyes betraying a glint of regret, one the blonde had quickly took notice of._

" _Are you rejecting her or just pushing her away due to guilt?" This, again, shocked Juvia of how easy the blonde could read her closed best friend._

" _Gaj-kun, what is she talking about?" His red eyes briefly glanced at the frowning bluenette._

" _That's nothing to be concerned about. What matters right now, is why are you suddenly on bunny girl's side after only playing together?" He trained his gaze on the flinching girl._

" _I didn't plan on just 'playing' with her, I'm planning on getting her to join Fairy Tail as well," Lucy huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms across her chest. "Juvia, do you mind waiting for me outside the guild?"_

 _Understanding the situation, the rain woman threw a warning glance at Gajeel before walking out of the room._

" _Why did you ask her to leave?" He had watched as the bluenette walked away before reverting his glare at the smirking blonde._

 _His glaring competition was cut short as a few orbs of light made themselves known, surrounding him before it shot forward to hit their target. The target being him._

 _With wide eyes, he barely managed to dodge the lights, a couple managing to graze his arms. Though it didn't create any visible wounds or bruises, he still felt the area sting. Landing on a knee, he continued glaring at the blonde._

" _Now, let me ask again and don't make me repeat. Are you rejecting her because you think she's weak or are you pushing her away out of guilt," She calmly questioned, her eyes held a glint that yells to not anger her._

 _Scoffing, he once again opened his mouth to retort the exact same statement he had earlier, but was shot down when the blonde's eyes glowed a bright red._

" _I said do NOT make me repeat. As Levy's best friend, I refuse to let her get hurt just because YOU are confused," With every word that she snarled, her eyes grew an even more menacing red._

 _Barely managing to suppress the fear that creeped in his heart, he began his own attack._

" _And again, like I said earlier, she is NOT my mate," He growled, his own red eyes flashed when he felt his draconic side howl in pain at his rejection, trying to take over._

" _You know, Metalicana won't be happy if he heard you rejected your mate," She deadpanned, doing a backflip as she dodged his punches before leaping to grab his closed fist with her left hand._

" _How do you know Metalicana? Do you know where he is?!" The red eyed man immediately dropped his glaring act to stare at the blonde with wide eyes at the name of his foster father._

" _I don't know where he is and of how I met him is a matter that should only be kept between Metalicana and me," She gripped his hand harder as his frustrations increased, barely noticing her wound had finally ripped open again._

 _The next few seconds was spent with a glaring battle before Gajeel relented, retracting his metal arm as he stared at her apologetically. Letting his gaze stray behind briefly, he swore he could have seen an orb of silver light flashing beside the blonde. But after blinking, the orb disappeared and he brushed it off as his imagination playing tricks on him._

" _So, were you serious on asking Juvia to join your guild?" He hesitantly questioned, a hint of protectiveness bled in his tone._

 _He wouldn't admit it aloud, but during his membership in Phantom Lord, the bluenette had grown on him. The girl had made his draconic side feel the need to protect her, even though he knew she was powerful enough to protect herself. She was one of the Element 4 and a S-Class mage for no a reason!_

" _Of course I do! It's a promise and as a celestial mage, I never back out of my words," She huffed, her eyes glowed with determination, the next few words had shocking the dragon slayer, "You could join too, you would fit in just fine,"_

" _I resent that statement, I ain't anything like a fairy," He scowled before crossing his arms over his chest, leaning on a wall as he gazed at the fighting scene below._

" _Or you are just afraid," The blonde smirked smugly when his gaze returned on her with a fiery glare._

" _I ain't afraid of anything," He growls in annoyance._

" _If you don't have anything to be afraid of, then join Fairy Tail. You've got nothing to lose," The smirk on the blonde's face widen as she stayed on the winning side._

" _Your fairy friends ain't going to like me joining after what I did," he lamented, desperately trying to push away the blonde's tempting offers._

" _Then earn their forgiveness," She sighed, clearly not seeing what the dragon slayer was._

" _It's not going to be easy," He grumbled._

" _I never said it was easy, nothing in this world is easy. You have to fight for what you want, Gajeel," She countered his statement with ease._

" _You're not going to let go, are you?" A look of defeat crossed his features as he gazed at the floor with annoyance dancing in his red eyes._

" _Nope," She made sure to pop the 'p', a victorious grin plastered on her face._

" _Why are you adamant on wanting me, the one who injured your_ _ **best friend**_ _, to join_ _ **your**_ _guild? Ain't I the enemy?" He lifted his head to gaze at the blonde questioningly, his tone was filled with honest curiosity._

" _My conscious won't allow me to just leave anyone alone without a chance at a second life. It doesn't matter how long you've been going in the wrong direction, you could always turn back and try again. Fairy Tail is the best guild to do exactly that," All signs of arrogance had evaporated from her face as she gazed at him softly, a gentle smile replaced her smirk. "Didn't you say that you were tired of being alone?"_

 _The question struck him like a lightning bolt, frying all his nerves and senses as he stared at her with wide eyes. How did the blonde know that little piece of private information? It had been one of the reason why he had been overprotective over Juvia, she had experienced way too much alone. While still processing what the blonde had said, he didn't realize that she had walked towards him to put a comforting hand on his shoulder, warmth burst forward in his heart. He would usually roughly push the hand away, but he had found that he had liked the warmth, it reminded him of Metalicana and his older sister._

" _I may not have experienced what you did, but I do know that you shouldn't bear the pain alone. Would you let me, no, Fairy Tail help you?" She pleaded with a soft smile, her eyes taking on a slight sheen._

 _Staring into the blonde's eyes, he was tempted to agree, her words had broke into his wall and reminded him of the words his long dead older sister had given. So this was why Juvia was quick to jump on the blonde's side, he mused. But before the words of agreement could leave his mouth, the familiar voice of his Master resounded behind him, giving him a sense of deja vu._

" _You were not thinking of accepting that offer, were you Gajeel?" Master Jose sneered, the commanding glare had made the man receiving it flinch slightly._

" _Gajeel, go get Juvia and get out of here," The blonde instructed, going into a fighting stance._

" _But-," He tried to refuse but decided not to at the pleading glance she shot him._

" _I'll be fine, but I need you two out, or there will injuries," She reassured him, not bothering to move her determined gaze from Master Jose._

" _Cocky, aren't you? Do as she says Gajeel-san," His green eyes now met the blonde's golden ones, a smug smirk graced his dark lips._

" _Come out alive, Bunny Girl," He shot a hesitant glance, receiving a nod before running out the doors to find Juvia running towards him with a raven haired teen._

" _Gaj-kun, where is Lucy-san?" The bluenette's eyes widened as she tighten her grip on the raven's hand._

" _No time to explain, Lucy is fighting with Jose and we need to get out," He hurriedly spoke, before pushing them to the stair case._

" _Wait, what?! We need to get to Lucy!" The raven haired boy fought back, glaring at Gajeel as he tried to escape his tight grip, ice crystals began forming around him._

" _Gray-sama is right! Juvia can't let Lucy-san fight against Master alone, he is a Wizard Saint for a reason!" She too tried to fight against him, but spending so much time with the metal head had its setbacks as he knew how to counter her attacks._

" _I wouldn't do this if I had a choice!" He hissed, not affected by the glares the two sent him but they were less reluctant as they allowed themselves to be pushed out._

" _Why should I trust you? You are the enemy, aren't you?" Gray growled, sending ice spears, which Gajeel had blocked by using his metal arm as a shield._

" _I don't care if you trust me or not. Our presence will only make her hesitate, not help her. You wouldn't want her to end up more injured do you?" He growled back with equal ferocity._

 _The words had managed to calm the ice mage, who apologised, casting a brief glance before allowing himself to be pushed out. It had took them 3 minutes to reach the guild doors, he was quick to build a bridge out of his ice, allowing them to cross without problems. But before they could take their first step on land, they were spotted by Master Makarov._

" _Master!" Gray exclaimed at the running figure, "Don't go in!"_

" _What do you mean by that?" He blinked at the ice mage as he abruptly stopped his running._

 _But before the ice mage could explain, all lights turned off, leaving them in total darkness. Glancing around worriedly, hundreds of light orbs, those Gajeel recognized as the ones that attacked him, appeared in the sky, attracting their attention to the guild. The walls of the room where Lucy had been, had blew off, allowing the people below to see the fight. The blonde was standing, her hands was by her side, slowly raising up as the amount of orbs increased. Two large golden magic circles followed the movement of her hand._

" _Custos Caelestis!" The blonde's voice resounded in the air as she swiftly joined her hands together, a loud clapping sound following her voice._

 _With wide eyes, the spectators watched in awe as the orbs, now stars, swirled around the two, gaining momentum before shooting down at their target, Master Jose. The force of the stars was enough to make the Wizard Saint scream in both fear and pain. But it didn't end there as the light from the stars spread across the battlefield, the light not once fading, but brightening. The shade that the Fairy Tail mages was fighting against wailed in pain before disappearing, a few gasps was heard._

 _As soon as the light dimmed and everything was back to normal, the guild standing in the water crumbled, breaking everyone from their shock as they ran forward. The blonde had managed to jump out of the guild, but that was all she managed to do as she went numb, her eyes was drooping._

" _Bunny girl!"_

" _Lucy-san!"_

" _Lucy!"_

 _Those were the words they yelled as they raced to catch the falling blonde. Luckily, Juvia was quick to use her water magic to slow down the blonde's fall, allowing Gajeel to quickly catch her._

" _Lucy-san, please stay awake!" Juvia clutched the blonde's hands desperately, noticing her drooping eyes._

" _Good, everyone's safe…" The blonde sighed in relief before falling unconscious, absent mindedly noticing the gaze Master Makarov shot at her._

 _-Five Minutes Ago-_

 _Back at the room, Lucy was still glaring at Master Jose, but as soon Gajeel had ran out of the room, she allowed some of her magic to be released._

" _I believe some introductions are in order," She murmured, making sure to put shields behind her, in case he a sneak attack planned._

" _Trying to avoid fighting, Lucy-sama? Why don't you just give up and return back to the Heartfilia Konzern?" He raised his hand to shoot a few orbs of shade._

 _The blonde was quick to raise her hands to place a shield of stars in front of her, the shade quickly disappearing. This time, the smirk was gracing the blonde's lips, the wizard saint fought against shivering when a demonic glint entered her now bright gold eyes._

" _Ah, that's where you are wrong. I am no longer a Heartfilia, Lucy of Fairy Tail. I refuse to return to a place where I don't belong," The smirk never once faltered as she did more acrobatic stunts to dodge the attacks the now furious man shot._

" _Don't act foolish, you don't belong here either. Fairy Tail is just using you for your money, thinking they can exceed Phantom Lord." He sneered, using more destructive magic this time, but it was easily brushed away with Lucy's star magic._

 _Her smirk faded when the man spat those words, her head tilted downwards, a shadow hid her features. Thinking it was a sign of hesitance, he smirked victoriously._

" _Now, why don't you just give up? You're just fighting a losing battle," He taunted._

" _That's where you are wrong, Fairy Tail is where I belong, they didn't even know I was a Heartfilia! They accepted me even when they found out I was the reason a guild mate got injured. So don't you even dare say such words to Fairy Tail!" She hissed, raising her head to show that her eyes was now blood red._

 _Shooting a murderous glare, she slowly raised her hands up to shoulder level, golden magic circles appeared on both her sides._

" _For hurting my guildmates, for insulting Fairy Tail… I shall defeat you for them," Her voice was now calm as she stared at the angered man with emotionless eyes._

" _Do you really think you can defeat me? A wizard saint?!" He cackled, as if finding her statement funny, as he prepare another attack, "Well, if I can't have you, nobody can! You are worthy of me killing,"_

 _He was cut short when all light disappeared, making him drop his attack. A few seconds later, small orbs of light popped into existence as it swirled around the two._

" _Maybe you forgot who I am, so I'll reintroduce myself. I'm Lucy Vermilion, Lucy of Fairy Tail and S-Class of the Magic Council." She didn't make any reaction when realization and fear struck the face of the wizard saint._

" _You shouldn't have tried to bring Fairy Tail down while I was around," She added, absent mindedly noticing that the walls around them had been smashed down, letting the people below to see their fight, or more like her defeating a wizard saint._

 _ **Might as well give them a show**_ _, she thought with amusement, noticing that Master Makarov had joined the fray._

 _Noting that there was enough 'stars' she released the rest of her magic, knowing that the spell uses quite a lot of magic._ _ **Well, let's hope Mira won't be too angry at me…**_ _She snickered in her head._

" _Custos Caelestis!" She roared as she swiftly joined her hands together, a loud clapping sound following her voice._

 _Smirking slightly, she watched as the stars swirled around her even faster before shooting at the shocked Master force of the stars was enough to make the Wizard Saint scream in pain and fear. Releasing the rest of her magic, she allowed the light to cover the 'battlefield' destroying any shade that still lingered. The light reminded her of another certain spell that she had learned but was only to be used in emergencies. The blonde didn't think that the situation was dire enough to use, thus using an alternative._

 _As soon as all the shade had disappeared, she let go of her hold, allowing the light to fade. Feeling the slight tremors and the numbness creeping in her veins, she jumped out of the guild without a second thought. Her eyelids felt heavy as the numbness successfully overtook her body, not letting her move even an inch._

 _Not only was her body paralyzed, her senses too was numb as she barely heard her name being called, reminding herself to punch Gajeel for calling her bunny girl. Fighting to keep her eyes open, she felt cold water touching her back, slowing down her fall before a pair of arms caught her mid-air._

" _Lucy-san, please stay awake!" A warm hand enveloped hers desperately._

 _ **Ah, so it was Juvia…**_ _she smiled softly before glancing around._

" _Good, everyone's safe…" she managed to murmur before darkness overtook her._

-_-_-_- **Author's Note -_-_-_-**

Hey! I'm back with another update :3 This is another prologue, I originally wanted to only post one prologue, but I found out that it was too long as I had wanted to go through each arc to avoid any confusion, the last arc being Fantasia. I have split the prologue into three parts so it will be easier to read.

 **Lunanight19 : Thanks you :D**

 **clitastrophe : Thanks for the suggestion! I definitely plan on having a fight between them, but it might be different from what you are thinking :)**

 **Moonlight StarLove : Thank you! Glad you found my story interesting. :)**

 **Tiernank : Thank you :D**

 **Celestial-pricess : I agree, LucyxMira would be awesome but I'm too obsessed with LaxLu so I settled for the second best thing, sibling ship :D**


	3. Prologue III

**Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Prologue III**

 _When Lucy awoke, it was to the sounds of table smashing and people yelling. Not bothering to open her eyes, she knew that the room she was in had it's lights off, she tried to move her limbs. She was careful to move slowly, so as to not cause any pain. But thankfully, she found out that her body had fully recovered, making her wonder to as how long she had been unconscious._

 _Cracking an eye open, she noted that the light was off, as she predicted, the only light coming from a small window on a wall. She was thankful for the lack of light, as she was sure that any light would have hurt her eyes. Deeming that it was safe, she opened her other eye to glance around the room, guessing that she was in the infirmary due to large amounts of beds and medical equipment._

 _A soft creaking noise brought her attention to a large oak door that was opening slightly. Not knowing why, she quickly shut her eyes and evened her breathing in an attempt to act as if she was still unconscious. But as she was curious as to who was the visitor, she allowed her magic to expand around the room as she watched the visitor with just her magic and hearing._

 _Recognizing the magic signature, she stiffened slightly as the footsteps grew closer until it stopped by her bedside. She fought her instinct to shiver when a cold hand brushed her forehead and another clasped her right hand. The air grew thick with tension as seconds tick by, she slightly flinched when the scent of salt filled the air. The silence was broken by the sound, of what she thought was, metal hitting the wooden bedside table._

" _I'm glad, albeit a bit envious, that they met a good mage," The man whispered, "Thank you, Lucy, for treating them as family, friends and not just tools,"_

 _The man's words rang in her ears as she pondered the meaning behind it. Who was he talking about? And why would he be jealous of said person or group of people?_

" _It's not long before I need to go…" He murmurs to himself, clearly not knowing that Lucy was awake, "Stay safe, Lucy,"_

 _She had to fight the urge to throw her arms around the man's neck when a pair of cold lips was pressed on her forehead. A warm tear drop had fell on her cheeks as the pair of lips left her forehead, trailing across her face before landing on the pillow below her head. Footsteps followed this action, growing softer as he walked further from her side._

 _Hearing the door click, she cracked open her eyes, swiftly throwing her legs off the bed to gaze at the bedside table. There, on the smooth wooden surface, was her ring of keys, the ones she had lost when Juvia had casted 'Water Lock' on her. Widening her eyes in surprise, her hands quickly moved to grasp the keys, pulling it closer to hug it to her heart, whispering apologies and promises to not lose them anymore. As if in response to her words, the keys glowed faintly, a fond smile graced her lips._

 _Glancing down, she noticed that she still wore the outfit she had on during the guild was, which consisted of her usual white button up and black checkered skirt. Neither her belt nor her gold katana was nowhere to be seen in either her body or the room. Sighing, she clipped the ring of keys on one of her skirt's belt hoops, thankfully her skirt was tighten by a strip of ribbon, or it would have fell at the weight of her keys._

 _Moving the shoes that sat beside her bed with her bare feet, she stood to trudge over to the door. Leaning an ear to the door, she could hear yelling as punches and tables was thrown. If she listened closer, she knew that there was nobody near, or at least not near the infirmary. Creaking the door open slightly, she studied the half-built guild hall, being careful to not be noticed. The entire guild had joined in the all-for-free brawl, including Erza. Those who wasn't fighting was either was looking at the request board or was chatting with their friends._

 _Hearing someone clear their throat, she was pulled away from watching the guild brawl, glancing downwards to see the surprised face of the guild master._

" _Ah, good timing. I was just about to check on you. I need to talk to you in my office," The stern look in his eyes told her to just follow him as they walked to his office._

 _Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew of what the old man had wanted to ask. Sighing, she began to plan how she was going to answer to the inevitable._

 _As she closed the doors behind her, a pair of blue eyes glanced up from cleaning a table, frowning._

" _Just my imagination…" the white-haired woman muttered under her breath, grabbing a circular tray, glancing around before walking to the bar._

 _Even though the bar was a short distance, Mira still took quite a while before reaching the bar, expertly dodging the stray punches and flying tables. Though she loved Fairy Tail with all her heart, she couldn't help but wish they would tone down once in awhile and weren't the supposed to building, not destroying, the guild?_

 _Grabbing the glasses that sat dry on the table, she bends down to place them neatly in the shelves arranged in the make-shift bar. She frowned when she noticed a pink letter sitting on one of the shelves, it was as if the person purposefully placed it there just for her. Another love letter? she mused as she grabbed the letter._

 _Flipping it between her hands, she noticed how the sender had used a rather unique piece of paper, she could feel a hint of magic fused with the paper. She raised an eyebrow at the rather interesting design, a lion in mid-roar, stamped on the wax to seal the letter shut. Gently, she tore through the wax, unfolding the paper. Her eyes widened as she read the first few words, letting out a loud gasp that attracted the attentions of a selected few._

" _What's wrong, Mira?" Erza, who was sitting in front of her, frowned, her eyes flickering between the take-over mage and the slip of paper._

 _Her words was unheard as the white haired mage lifted her skirt slightly to run towards the staircase. By now, the entire guild had stopped their fighting to watch as Mira barged into the Master's office._

 _The S-Class mage barely took notice of the blonde sitting in front of the desk as her attention was focused on the short, old man._

" _Master, we've got a problem!" She spoke quickly as she slammed the piece of paper on the desk for him to see._

 _All thoughts of the conversation Lucy and Master held evaporated as he grabbed the piece of paper. His eyes widened and his grip on the paper tightened as he read each words written._

" _What's wrong?" Lucy tilted her head in confusion, "Mira? Master?"_

 _When both didn't answer, she stood up, leaning on the desk to read the paper that stunned both mages. Her eyes widened as she read the words out loud._

" _ **Dear Fairy Tail,**_

 _ **I've written this letter is to say good bye. By the time someone, most likely Mira, have found this letter, I would most likely have gone. I would like to request that you not waste your time trying to locate me. I sincerely apologise for leaving so suddenly.**_

 _ **From,**_

 _ **Loke**_

 _ **P.S. Sorry Gray, guess you need to find another partner for this year…**_ " _The pitch of voice lowered with every word that escaped her mouth._

 _If one was to look closely, they would see realization and fear striking her eyes as it turned from a chocolate brown to an emerald green. Her right hand lowered to her pouch of keys, feeling a certain key raise in temperature. 'Karen…', Mira barely heard the name that Lucy whispered under her breath._

 _Standing straight, she turned to run out of the door only to be stopped by a stern looking Mira._

" _Lucy, where are you going? You still need to rest," The white haired mage placed her hands on her hips as she watched Lucy pause to glance at her._

" _Trust me, I know where he is. Don't tell the guild or they will panic," That was she said before continuing her run._

 _Mira was just about to follow but the voice of Master Makarov made her freeze in her spot._

" _Listen to her, Mira, you trust her, don't you?" She absent mindedly nodded to the question. "Don't tell anyone about this, I'm sure Lucy has a good reason why,"_

 _Again, she nodded, sighing before she too turned to leave the office. A snicker threatened to erupt from her throat when she saw Lucy pushing her way out of the guild. She nearly lost control when Lucy pushed Erza out of the way, the latter having a shocked expression on her face as she fell flat of her ass. Only Lucy would have the guts to do such actions on the redhead and not fear the wrath she would have incurred._

 _Even from her position, outside the Master's office, Mira could still watch as the blonde threw the guild doors open before dashing out. She had to once again contain her urge to hit her head to the wall beside her as she watched the blonde approach a Magic Four-wheeler, kicking the person sitting on it before sitting on it herself._

" _No time, this is an emergency. Here's some jewels for compensation, thanks and bye!" She hurriedly explained, not even throwing a single glance to the stunned person she had kicked out as she threw a bag of jewels to said person's direction._

 _Once Mira had reached the base of the staircase, the guild had broke out of their stupor as they focused their attention the still now standing Erza who was now approaching Mira._

" _What's wrong with Lucy?" The redhead nearly growled, her eyes flickering between the white-haired mage and the guild doors, "And isn't she supposed to be resting? Though she was unconscious for a week…" She muttered the last sentence under her breath._

" _Something happened, sorry for her rude behaviour. Here, it's on the house," The barmaid smiled sweetly, handing Erza a plate of strawberry cake._

 _She didn't notice the small blush creeping on the redhead as she stuttered that there no need to apologize as she grabbed the cake in child-like delight._

 _Lucy had only returned the next day, a smug smirk present on her face as she strode to the Master's office, a new gold key was seen twirling in her hand. Mira had wanted to follow the blonde to ask her of her sudden disappearance, but had decided against it as she dried the cups._

 _But her eyes never once left the office's doors as she watched the door open, Master Makarov leading the blonde to the second floor banister. With a loud clap, he easily captured the entire guild's attention before gesturing to Lucy to stand beside him._

" _Would you call him out, Lucy?" He instructed Lucy who nodded before gripping a gold key between her fingers._

 _The guild was clueless as they watched the blonde swipe down an unfamiliar key, at the same time it gave an aura of familiarity. They were worried for the blonde's health, wondering if it was okay for her to do anything when she just recently awoke from her one week 'coma'._

" _Open, Gate Of The Lion, Leo!" She chanted as a gold magic circle appeared before her, a gold of sparkles burst beside her._

 _When the gold sparkles disappeared, a collective gasp rang through the entire guild at the appearance of a familiar person. There, the person that stood beside Lucy, though was now wearing a black suit he was still easily recognizable with his vivid orange hair, was Loke. Why was Lucy able to summon Loke, their Loke of Fairy Tail, like a celestial spirit? Just what was going on?_

 _Sensing their confusion, the lion spirit walked to stand nearer to Lucy, glancing at her, as if to ask for permission. With a nod, the lion focused his eyes to the guild, looking slightly nervous._

" _Loke, what's going on?" A confused voice exclaimed, a voice that Loke knew belong to his partner, Gray._

" _Hey guys, I know this is a bit of a sudden, but I'm… a celestial spirit," He silently groaned as he saw the confused gaze turn into frowns._

 _But he was once saved again by the blonde as she pushed him to the direction of the staircase._

" _You can ask later, his team is first priority," She instructed with a stern tone, the glare in her eyes forced the entire guild to follow her orders._

 _As soon as they reached the base of the staircase, they were immediately ambushed by said team. They had asked many questions but they had assured the lion spirit that they were not angry._

" _A grown up cat?!" Happy exclaimed when Lucy mentioned that he was the spirit of the lion._

" _That's right!" Loke cheerfully answered, not fazed when Happy hugged his shoulder, drool coming out of his mouth._

" _It's not!" Lucy grumbled, watching in annoyance as Happy fawns over her new spirit._

" _How cool…" Happy cooed, still latched on his shoulder._

" _But then, is your body all right?" Though Gray may act cold, the team knew he was just as worried, if not more, about the spirit._

" _I haven't fully recovered yet, but I wanted to drop by and see everyone," his tone turns into the romantic zone as he gazed at the blonde, "And,, I wanted to hurry up and see Lucy again,"_

 _A bright blush creeped on the blonde's cheeks as her spirit slings an arm across her shoulder, leaning closer to her face. With one gentle push, she managed to escape his hold, ignoring the pout he sent towards her._

" _Shouldn't you g back then? You haven't fully recovered," She huffed, holding up his key._

" _Hold on," He interrupted the blonde, digging in his pocket to grab 4 slips of paper, "Here, take this,"_

" _Hmm? What are these?" She grabbed one so she could inspect it closer._

" _These are tickets to a resort hotel. It's to say thanks for helping me," He explained, handing the other three tickets to the rest._

" _Fish!"_

" _I've never stayed at such a fancy and luxurious hotel like this!"_

" _I already gave Erza hers, so please have fun," Loke continued his attention already going astray._

" _Hey, you all," The four paused their celebration to glance behind, "What are you standing there for? Want me to leave you behind?"_

 _There, by the entrance was Erza, but that wasn't what was shocking. Behind her was a gigantic pile of luggage. It still remained a mystery to how the redhead managed to pack so much in a short amount of time, nevertheless_ _ **what**_ _she packed inside._

" _Way too fast!" Gray exclaimed with wide eyes._

" _Yeah, let's go! I'm fine with just this." Natsu continued his celebration as he danced with Happy, who just shouted his usual 'Aye sir!'._

" _Lucy, stay safe, you remember what's going to happen, right?" Loke turned serious as he stared at the blonde worriedly._

" _Of course! And I won't let it happen, not again," she murmured thoughtfully._

" _Don't hesitate to summon me, Lucy!" Was his last words before he disappeared in another burst of gold dust._

 _With not as much as a warning, Erza dragged her along with the unconscious Gray and Natsu, excitedly chattering about the activities they would do. Lucy had only enough time to throw a goodbye, hearing Mira yell to not do anything strenuous or there would be consequences._

 _Since Erza had dragged them off so fast, Lucy wasn't able to see the demonic smirk creeping on Mira's lips as she whispered 'plan NaLu activated'. The people surrounding her backed away from fear that the she-devil had came back._

 _All thoughts of her new 'budding ship' when she got news of the kidnapping of Team Natsu. Even though wanting to help the rune knights in searching for them, she didn't as Master had ordered her not to, repeating his statement to trust Lucy._

 _After three days, she had half a mind to ignore his orders but before she could put her plan into action, the guild doors opened, Team Natsu standing, with an exception of Lucy, who was being carried on Gray's back, and a blue haired girl. The blonde had tiredly waved her left hand before slumping on the ice mage's back again as she coughed. Among the five mages, Lucy had the most bandages wrapped on her. While the other four mages complimenting on the new guild, Lucy just grumbled in pain._

 _It wasn't surprising when Mira was the first to greet them, watching Lucy with worried eyes._

" _Did something happen to Lucy?" Was the words she said as soon as she was in front of them._

" _Yes,_ _ **we**_ _are_ _ **fine**_ _, Mira. Thanks for asking," The pink haired slayer huffed, Happy snickered as he sat on his shoulder._

" _Oh, she's fine. Just side effects from eating a chunk of lacrima," Erza answered nonchalantly as if this was normal._

" _She what?!" Mira exclaimed._

" _She ate lacrima, or to be more specific, she ate etherion. Just when I thought Natsu was the only one with no brains, she comes and proves me wrong," Gray shook his head, stepping back to dodge the punch Natsu sent him along with an indignant 'hey!'._

 _Before Mira could say anything else, the blonde groaned again. Deciding to not disturb her, Mira gestured to the infirmary before grabbing Natsu and Erza to a table, getting ready to question of what happened._

" _Hey, at least I'm alive," The blonde mumbled weakly._

" _You don't look alive…" Gray deadpanned as he made his way to the infirmary. He was surprised to see Porlyusica standing in front of a bed._

" _Oh, hey Porlyusica, so you got my message?" Lucy lifted her head slightly to stare at Fairy Tail's healer._

" _Stupid girl… Put her on a bed, boy," She grumbled in answer, leading the raven haired boy to a bed before pushing him out, "Now, get out!"_

" _Remind Mira that Juvia is joining!" The blonde managed to grunt, thankfully Gray heard, waving a hand as if to say 'I know!'._

" _What did you do now, human girl?" She folded her arms across her chest as she glared at the sweating blonde._

" _Um… I uh… ate lacrima that was shot with etherion...?" Lucy's answer sounded more like a question than a statement as she lifted the covers to hide half of her face._

 _Sighing at her stupidity, the healer gently laid a hand over her forehead, which was quite hot. Frowning, she instructed Lucy to take off the covers and button-up so she could inspect her wounds. Though she was quick to unwrap the bandages, her touch was gentle. Her left arm had healed, but due to the amount exertion it went through, it left a rather big scar that she was sure was going to stay no matter what she did. Bruises and wounds spotted her abdomen, varying in colours, from a deep blue to light red. The most striking one was the wound that sat above her heart, albeit it wasn't deep._

 _Writing a list in her mind, she quickly turned to the medicine cabinet, already grabbing the potions and bandages. Ignoring the hisses and groans of pain she changed the bandages. Grabbing a flask holding a mixture of pink liquid, she helped the blonde to drink the potion. The potion seemed very effective as her temperature immediately dropped to a safer level and her headache seemed to ease, though she still felt as if someone was beating her head._

" _Don't do anything stupid again," Porlyusica grumbled, her scowl deepening when Lucy snickered as she turned to leave._

 _Smiling, the blonde leaned back, her right hand behind her neck as she stared at the ceiling. She hadn't bothered to put her button-up back on as she didn't see a need to. The bandages had covered what should be and it was an abnormally warm day. Though, it showed off the dark blue tattoo of Aquarius's sign that sat on her collarbone._

 _A burst of pink smoke announced the arrival of one of her spirits, the arrival of Virgo to be specific. Not bothering to move from her position, she glanced at the pink haired spirit, in her hand was a iron key._

" _Hmm?" The blonde hummed, her eyes questioning the spirit._

" _Your house is ready, I have placed all your belongings in the respective places. Punishment, princess?" Her face remained emotionless as she handed the blonde the key._

" _Oh, thank you Virgo! And no, no punishment," The blonde's eyes shone as she took the key, already throwing her legs off the bed._

" _Then I'll be taking my leave," The spirit bowed before leaving in another puff of pink smoke._

 _Though she still felt sick, she felt too excited to just lay in the infirmary's bed when she could explore her new house. Slipping on her blouse, not bothering to button it, she grabbed her shoes with her right hand as she walked out the infirmary, straightening her belt with her left hand._

" _Lucy-nee! Shouldn't you rest?" A worried voice exclaimed. Glancing to her right, she saw Mira at a table with Erza, Natsu, Gray, Juvia and… Gajeel?_

" _Don't worry, I'll rest in my new house," She cheerfully waved to their general direction, turning to skip out of the guild at the direction of the forest._

 _She didn't notice a certain reporter's eyes flash at word of Mira's older sister, neither did she notice a smirking Natsu and Juvia handing said reporter some photos of the blonde in battle. Sadly for her, or it could be good, the two was set on making the blonde's name known across the country._

 _Her walk to her new house was short as she had built her house in the forest near the guild. The house wasn't that big, built entirely with wood, it stood tall at 6 metres as it has 2 floors. Just at the entrance was a porch, a wooden balcony with double glass doors leading to the bedroom hung over the oak door. She had specifically designed it to be an open concept house, knowing how clumsy she was and wanted to avoid smashing into a wall._

 _If one were to enter, they would think it was like any ordinary house, holding all the necessities she would need. The first floor was halved by a glass kitchen bar, stools lined on the left side and a wine glass rack hung over the table. It was efficient in parting the living room area and kitchen. A white grand piano located in one of the corners made the house more elegant. Two bedrooms and a bathroom could be located on the second floor, both bedrooms held queen sized beds and a large wardrobe. Behind the house was a patio complete with a pool, table and chairs. Another balcony leading to the second bedroom hung over the sitting area._

 _The feature that truly made the house stand out was the underground maze-like library, the reason why it took so long to complete. Proudly holding two thousand books, it dwarfed Levy's book collections and was a heaven to all book lovers. What made the library more special was the door that led to the guild if there was ever an emergency._

 _After inspecting her new house, she found herself falling on her bed face first. Shrugging her button-up of her shoulders, she didn't bother to throw into the hamper, leaving it on the bed as she hugged a pillow to her chest. It took only a few seconds before her breathing evened out, signaling that she was sleeping. As she was so fast asleep, she didn't notice a shadow jumping on her balcony to gaze into the doors for a few minutes before jumping away._

 _It was a week later, Lucy was sitting on one of the bar stools, Gajeel sat beside her as he munched on some iron. Taking a small sip of her strawberry milkshake, she leaned back as she stared at the decorated stage. Today was Fantasia and the first event was a beauty contest. Mira had invited her to join, but she had refused, choosing to cheer for her instead._

 _Even though she didn't join the contest, Mira had insisted that she was to wear something other than her usual button-up. She had on a leather jacket over a silver vest, bandages peeked out of it's plunging collar. Her checkered skirt was replaced with jean shorts, light brown work boots covered her feet. Mira had tried to get the blonde to wear heels but stopped when she huffed, "Am I not tall enough?'"._

 _Crossing her right leg on her left, she leaned back again as the lights dimmed, signalling that it was time. Glancing at the black haired man, she smirked when he sat slightly straighter as his gaze targeted the stage. Leaning closer, she whispered a few words that made him more alert._

" _A little birdie told me that Levy joined the competition. Is that why you are here so early?" She cooed, amusement was clear on her face as she watched the teen get slightly flustered._

" _Tch, I'm just here because of Juvia! And why are_ _ **you**_ _here? Aren't you supposed to be resting in bed or something?" He scoffed, turning his face away to hide the slight blush that he didn't manage to fight away. The sound of teeth crunching on metal grew louder as the blonde snickered._

" _Right, just for Juvia-chan~. Also, you know I've fully healed a long time ago!" A wide grin graced her lips, showing her pointed fangs that intrigued the dragon slayer._

 _Puffing his cheeks slightly, he hunched over but his red eyes was still glued to the stage as the lights dimmed even more as a spotlight focuses on the stage. With a small nod, the MC, Max, walked out to the front of the stage, starting the competition._

 _When it was Mira's turn, Lucy had to bit a roar of laughter when the whitette transformed her face into Gajeel's, the latter choked on his iron with tears gathering in his eyes due to lack of air. Her laughter, however, was short lived when a brunette walked to the stage, removing her glasses and turned the whitette into stone. With a snap of her fingers, the rest of the contestants appeared on stage._

 _Her eyes narrowed when Laxus appeared, announcing a battle of sorts, a fight between fairies. Somehow, while Lucy was thinking, Gajeel and Natsu had knocked each other out as they lay on the wooden floor, the guild was empty save for the contestants and Master._

" _Lucy! What are you waiting for?" The master huffed, clearly angry at what his grandson had pulled to become the guild master._

 _Throwing a lazy glance at the guild doors, she immediately recognized the runes written out. Closing her eyes, she sighed in annoyance, rubbing her face with her right hand. Though she learned recognized the runes, she didn't bother to learn how to rewrite them._

" _I won't be able to get out of the guild due to the runes," She muttered, puffing her cheeks in annoyance as she stared at Mira._

" _Are you older than 80 years old?" Master scrunched his eyebrows in confusion._

" _No, but the runes reads our magic's age, not necessarily our body's age," She folded her arms behind her neck, acting as a pillow of sorts as she continued her explanation, "I have a few magics and one of them is pretty old, definitely older than 80. I would rewrite the runes but I didn't bother to learn the normal version of rune magic, only the celestial kind,"_

" _There's a difference?" He blinked in surprise, well you learn something new everyday._

" _Nope, mine is more easy and doesn't need to be written out," She held out her right palm, a gold rune glowed above her palm, "Like this, it's less complicated,"_

 _Sighing, he sat beside her as they both watched the bodies of Natsu and Gajeel slowly waking. Jumping up, Natsu waved his fist in the air, screaming for a fight before running into the wall of runes, ignoring Lucy who tried to warn him._

" _Guess, it's up to me to save the day," Gajeel smirked smugly before walking to the door._

" _Don't-" She wasn't fast enough as he too smashed into the runes, "-bother…"._

 _Closing her eyes, she took a deep, unsteady breath as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Does_ _ **anybody**_ _ever listen to me?!"_

" _Are you above 80 years old too?!" Natsu exclaimed without thought, a scowl marred the blonde's face at his voice._

" _Does it look like I'm older than 80 years old, flame brain?!" Gajeel roared, butting head with the pink haired teen. By now, a dark aura oozed out of the blonde, master stared at her with wary eyes._

" _What did you call me, walking trash can?!" Natsu raised his fist, lighting it aflame._

 _Master gulped when Lucy abruptly stood up, walking towards the oblivious dragon slayers. With one swift hand movement, she managed to grab the two by the collar, dragging them to her table before forcing them to sit next to each other. They tried to retaliate but the dark glare the blonde sent them shot them down._

" _You two are_ _ **not**_ _older than 80 years old, don't be stupid," The blonde began, receiving sighs of relief followed by indignant cries, the latter which she steamrolled over., "It's your magic that is older than 80 years old. Dragon slayer magic is a lost magic,"_

 _Natsu just looked clueless, smoke coming out from his head as Gajeel just nodded in understanding._

" _Now, we just need to figure out how to return these ladies back to normal. Well, at least Levy. We need somebody to rewrite those runes and currently, only Levy could do it." She pressed her cheek on the table as she stared into thin air absent-mindedly._

" _I know how!" Natsu exclaimed, standing up before going to the frozen body of Erza._

" _Right, what do you suggest?" Master watched the dragon slayer both curiously and warily._

" _Why, burn them of course!" He snickered as he set his fist aflame._

" _Wait what?! Natsu, don't!" Lucy shot up, she was too late as the flames had already touched the red head, a crack appearing._

" _Stupid pyro, think before acting!" Gajeel hissed, his red eyes wide in fear._

" _Fuck! I cracked her, Get the glue! Get the glue!" Natsu yelped as the crack grew bigger, waving his arms wildly as Happy flew around him panicking._

 _Just as he stopped his yelling, the cracks stop growing, making them sigh in relief. But their relief was short-lived as the the cracks suddenly appeared everywhere on her body before falling apart, leaving a blinking Erza._

" _I feel unusually hot…" Erza narrowed her eyes on the fire dragon slayer before smashing her fist into his face, "It was you, wasn't it?!"_

" _Erza, not the time, you need to go find Evergreen quickly!" Lucy snapped, a glare was shot at her direction, the redhead clearly not amused with her rude tone,"Now," Lucy glared back with equal ferocity, making the redhead flinch as she nodded, running out of the guild. The remaining members just stared at Lucy in both awe and fear as she just successfully scared and ordered the strongest female in fairy tail._

 _In just a few minutes, the stone statues reverted back to normal , Lucy grabbing the befuddled Levy to the runes. Studying the runes, Levy nodded eagerly before grabbing a few book to help translate, Natsu and Gajeel silently cheering for her. The rest of the females, save for Bisca and Mira, ran out to join the fray._

 _Lucy's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance when Laxus arrived again, except using thought projection, announcing that he had activated the thunder palace._

" _Ah, he's right, my patience has really decreased ever since I finished that stupid training," The blonde muttered under her breath, not even the dragon slayers caught her words._

 _Stepping out on a balcony, the remaining members stared at the lighting lacrima. Smirking slightly, Bisca requiped a gun, exclaiming that shooting it down would be nothing to her. She bent down one knee positioning to shoot but her gun was gently pushed downwards by the blonde whose eyes was still on the lacrima._

" _What's wrong, Lucy-san?" Bisca questioned, frowning._

" _Those lacrima has organic body-link magic in them. If you shoot one down, you'll get striked by lightning back," The blonde explained, her eyes not straying from the lacrima, as if fearing she would be attacked if she allowed her eyes to move away._

" _Laxus! You-" The master growled before collapsing, clutching his heart._

" _Master!" Everyone exclaimed as said person lose consciousness._

" _I'll take him to the infirmary and contact Porlyusica. Tell me when Levy is done rewriting the runes." She ordered as she lifted Master in her arms, carrying him to the infirmary at the members stared at him worriedly, only nodding._

 _Silently, the blonde summoned her wings before flying to the infirmary, not wanting to waste time walking down the stairs and across the guild. Just as she laid Master on a bed, an annoyed pink haired healer strode in the infirmary. She had immediately pushed the blonde out of the infirmary, but not before pushing a small bottle filled with pink liquid into Lucy's hands._

" _Lu-chan, the runes are down!" A hurried voice shouted from the doors, the guildhall was now empty, except for Levy._

 _Clipping the bottle to her belt, she ran and slid to stop in front of the bluenette, dragging her into a hug._

" _Thanks Levy-chan!" The blonde squealed before running out of the guild, leaving the teen blushing a bright red._

 _Glancing around, she smirked when a familiar flash of red popped from behind a building. Changing her direction, she ran towards the redhead._

" _Scarlet!" Lucy exclaimed, catching Erza's attention._

" _Lucy? I thought you couldn't get out due to the runes?" Erza stared at the blonde questioningly._

" _No time time to explain, we need to get to Laxus!" Lucy grabbed Erza's wrist before running, dragging her along._

" _You know where he is?!" Erza stopped fighting back as she allowed herself to be dragged by the blonde._

" _Of course I do…" The blonde skidded to a stop as Bickslow stood in front of the two._

" _Aha! So you're the new girl Natsu brought along, everyone's been talking about you, apparently you're Mira's older sister," He cackled, laughing louder when the blonde pointed a key at him, "What's a key going to do? Stab me? Well, that won't do!"_

 _His words was cut short as a burst of gold glitter exploded in front of him and before he could comprehend what was going on, a familiar orange haired man raised his glowing fist with a smirk._

" _Regulus impact!" The lion spirit exclaimed as he one-shot Bickslow before doing the same to his totems, Erza could only stare at the blonde with wide eyes as she continued running._

" _Thanks Loke! Sorry Bixlow!" The blonde exclaimed as she continued running towards the cathedral, just in time to see Mystogan fighting with Laxus, Natsu joined by her side._

" _Laxus!" Erza and Natsu exclaimed angrily._

" _Mystogan! You little bastard!" Lucy roared as she, yet again, focused on a completely different matter. Erza and Natsu sweat-dropped at how the blonde could forget the current situation so easily._

" _L-Lucy-san, ahaha, l-long time no s-see," Mystogan laughter nervously, trying to slowly back away from the snarling blonde._

" _You fucking left me there alone! In the middle of a fucking forest with a fuck load of s-class monsters. I will_ _ **kill**_ _you," She growled, her eyes glowed red, bending on one knee, a gold magic circle made itself known underneath her as she muttered a single word, "Meteor," With a single kick to the ground, Lucy became a flash of gold._

 _Before Mystogan could dodge, Lucy rotated her body, her leg making a wide arc before targeting his stomach, his mask somehow getting knocked off._

" _Jellal?!" Erza exclaimed with a face that just screams 'what the fuck?'._

" _Oh?" Laxus hummed, looking very amused at Mystogan's sudden change of attitude, "You know this guy?"_

" _What's going on?" Anger flashed in Natsu's eyes as he stared at the blonde accusingly, "Mystogan is Jellal? Didn't you say Jellal died, Lucy?"_

" _I said he_ _ **disappeared**_ _not that he_ _ **died**_ _. Stop twisting my words, Dragneel!" She scowled, folding her arms across her chest._

" _It's the same thing!" He huffed._

" _I have a sudden urge to hit you with a dictionary, don't force me to comply to that urge," Lucy warned, her eyes twitching, Natsu stiffening as he squeaked an 'Aye!'._

" _Pathetic…" She heard Laxus mutter under his breath._

" _I'm sorry," Mystogan murmured, his eyes avoiding the blonde, instead was focusing on Erza and Natsu, "I leave the rest to you,"_

" _Mystogan! Not again!" The blonde was left gaping as she watched him turn into mist before making his escape, lightning trailed her skin, showing her annoyance._

" _Ah, whatever!" Natsu yelled, his eyes brightening, "I'm here for you anyways, Laxus. Erza, I'll handle this guy, okay? Um… Erza?"_

 _Said redhead was still staring at where Mystogan once was, clearly still shocked. The girl was shocked out of stupor when a lightning bolt was struck just a few centimetres away from her._

" _Focus, I'm over here," Laxus smirked mockingly as he extended his right hand in front of him, curling his inwards, "Now, bring it on!"_

" _Laxus!" Natsu growled, "I told you, I'm going to handle this!"_

" _Oh?" Laxus glanced at the pink head, raising an eyebrow, "I didn't see you there,"_

 _With just a few words, Natsu froze from his attack, his soul flying away from him before fire set alight in his eyes, a scowl attached on his face, "You'll regret that!" He roared before resuming his attack._

" _Ever heard of the quote, 'think before you act'? No? That explains your stupidity," Laxus sighed despairingly, he didn't have to move an inch to push the pink haired pyro back with a bolt of lightning._

 _Natsu easily managed to dodge the attack, flipping in mid-air before bringing down a flame covered feet, "Fire Dragon's Claw!"_

 _Both was easily matched as the blonde dodged the attack with ease and grace, pulling a fist back before punching Natsu downwards. But one could see a gap of experience as Laxus was quick to bring his knee to hit his chin. A grin graced Natsu's lips, thoroughly enjoying the fight._

" _Laxus! You've got to stop, Gramps is dying!" Lucy exclaimed, finally remembering the situation as she stared at Laxus with worried eyes._

 _Hesitation flash in his eyes before being replaced with defiance, "Ha! Better for me!"_

" _Crap, I was late. His blood took over," She whispered to herself._

" _What?" Laxus blinked, he only managed to pick up a few words and was confused at her words._

" _Natsu, I'll leave this to you, I'll go destroy the lacrimas!" Lucy exclaimed before using her spell 'meteor' to run out of the church._

" _What?! Lucy, don't!" Natsu redirected his attention from Laxus to stare at the door with wide eyes._

" _Then, I'll have to stop you," Laxus growled, about to run to the blonde but was attacked by a metal pole._

" _Erza! Go after bunny girl!" A gruff voice called from above._

" _Why? I'm sure she can handle destroying 300 lacrimas by herself," Erza raised an eyebrow in confusion._

" _Those lacrimas has organic body-link magic in them," Gajeel breathed as he jumped downwards to stand beside Salamander._

" _And Luce haven't healed her wounds she got from the Tower of Heaven!" Natsu continued as he dodges the attacks. Even if they were enemies, Natsu and Gajeel worked pretty well together._

" _Actually, she never bothered to take the time to heal_ _ **any**_ _of her injuries! If she destroys all of that Lacrima…" His voice trailed as Erza widens her eyes._

" _I saw the she-demon in her satan soul, if Lucy gets even more injured or…" Gajeel continued, paling slightly._

" _I don't wanna die by her hands! I'm too young!" Natsu whimpered._

" _God, no!" Erza exclaimed before running out of the church, pausing for a while to glare at the two, "You two better do your best, or else,"_

 _Running out of the guild, the redhead watched as the blonde bend down, placing her left hand on her knee as she gulped down a weird pink liquid from a small bottle. Around two hundred of arrows made of light surrounded her._

" _Two hundred…" The blonde huffed as she summoned another hundred light arrows, now struggling to breathe. "Three hundred, just enough,"_

" _Lucy! Don't strike them!" Erza roared trying to get closer but a shield of lightning surrounding the blonde stopped her._

" _ **Somebody**_ _needs to, Erza," Lucy sighed, sweat dripped down her face._

" _I can destroy them too! We can ask for help!" The redhead tried to persuade the blonde._

" _You are still injured and it will take too much time," She waved a hand defiantly._

" _ **You**_ _are more injured and you've healed me, remember?" Erza deadpanned._

" _You are not going to stop, aren't you?" Lucy stared at the redhead tiredly, as she positioned her arrows._

" _Nope," Erza folded her arms across her chest._

" _Sorry, Erza," The blonde muttered before snapping her fingers. "Trust me,"_

" _Huh?" Erza tilted her head in confusion before widening her eyes as lightning tore into her, immobilizing her as she fell flat on her back, "Lucy!" She roared in anger._

 _Shrugging, she ignored her pleas as she sent her arrows flying to the lacrimas. Erza and Lucy watched as the arrows hit the lacrimas, smashing them to smithereens, the latter in pride and the former in fear as she focused her eyes on the blonde._

 _Suddenly, lightning from every angle struck on the blonde, making the redhead widened her eyes, her breath being knocked out of her. Even if she wasn't near, she still could feel the intensity of the hit. Large puffs of smoke clouded the area making her cough._

" _What the hell?!" A voice exclaimed, Erza knew it was Gray._

" _Gray, over here!" The shock from the lightning that Lucy shot her had evaporated, allowing her to move again as she stood up. She silently thanked herself for wearing armor all the time as the metal had soften the attack._

 _The smoke had flew away, so that the redhead could see, she froze as she stared in front of her._

" _Erza, what happened?" Gray stood next to the redhead, worried as she had a look of fear on her face, something that wasn't common._

 _Unable to find the strength to speak, she just ran towards the crouching figure of the blonde. She was kneeling on her left knee, resting her hands on her right as she struggled to breathe, her face was hidden as she stared at the ground. Following her with his eyes, his eyes widened as he followed._

" _Lucy!" they both exclaimed._

" _Hehe! See, I told you I'll be fine," The blonde lifted her head to show a tired grin gracing her lips._

 _Erza and Gray glanced at each other, shaking their heads as a smile creeped on their lips. Without saying anything, Gray reached downwards to scoop the blonde into a bridal carry as he ran back to the guild._

" _H-hey! I can walk," The blonde huffed before coughing._

" _No, you need to rest and we are not allowing you to say no." Erza scowled, careful to not look at the blonde, running beside Gray._

 _It wasn't long before they reached the guild, walking straight into the infirmary. Luckily Porlyusica decided to stay to keep an eye on Makarov, who had awoken, and was about to growl at the two but froze when she saw Lucy in the arms of Gray._

" _Again?! What did you do this time, girl?" She scowled but her eyes betrayed her by showing her concern._

" _She destroyed all 300 lacrimas," Erza deadpanned, "All by herself,"_

" _What?!" Master's gaped in disbelief as he watched the girl made a peace sign with her left hand while Gray placed her on the bed beside his._

" _Hehe, at least everyone's safe," was all she said before she lost consciousness._

" _I swear… you two are too similar," Porlyusica sighed before taking off Lucy's jacket and vest to inspect the bandages, "For once, put the safety of your life before the guild's!"_

 _Erza and Gray silently agreed as they awkwardly stood by the bed before being chased out by an angry healer._

 _A few weeks after Fantasia, Lisanna's anniversary approached and the Strauss siblings took on a sombre aura. But, somehow, one moment Mira and Elfman was standing in the rain, staring at the grave, the next, Lisanna, their Lisanna, was running towards them with a smile. Behind her was Team Natsu and Gajeel who had a black exceed sitting on his shoulder. Finally realizing the situation, the Strauss siblings embraced each other before skipping back to the guild._

 _Once the guild saw Lisanna, everyone had tried to hug her but was shot down by the glares of Lucy and Mira. For a week, they had celebrated for the return of one of their most loved members._

-Present-

Glancing upwards, Mira was brought of her thoughts by Lucy's laughter.

"Don't worry, Lisanna. I don't like Natsu," Mira blinked before frowning at her words as her 'ship' sank.

"But I know you do," The blonde cooed as Lisanna blushed a bright red.

"So, you are fine with not going with us?" Lisanna questioned worriedly.

"Of course I'm fine! Go on, don't keep him waiting," Lucy winked.

But before Lisanna could move, the sound of bells rang in the air, Natsu cheered as he ran around the guild.

"He's finally back," Master grinned next to her.

A warm smile graced her lips as she turned to watch as the doors open, an orange haired man peeked in as he glanced around before his eyes landed on a certain blonde. Both blinked a couple of times before exclaiming each other's names at the same time.

"Gildarts!"

"Lucy!"

 **-_-_-_-Author's Note-_-_-_-**

Well, now that I've completed the Prologue, I can finally start with the present time line ^.^ I had wanted to get Lucy to fight with Laxus instead of Mystogan, but I decided to twist it instead. I'm also thinking of writing extra chapters to further explain the story, maybe in another book as there would be spoilers. Hope this chapter was good enough. All reviews are welcome, I would like to know how to improve on my writing :3

Edit : I forgot to mention that the Oracion Seis will happen **after** the Edolas arc.


	4. Chapter 1

**Warning - Laxus may seem out of character in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Note - Just in case, Lucy's usual outfit is a white-button up, black checkered skirt, black belt over her hip that holds her pouch of keys and gold katana. Her wing hair accessory( _Mavis's hair accessory_ ) is ****_always_** **on her. Unless said otherwise, this is what she will be wearing for the entire book.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter One : The Town Of Death And Fate

~Town Of Funesti~One day ago~

The sun was just starting to set over Funesti, a rather dense forest. The name of the forest was quite ironic, Funesti was latin for deadly, yet none of the villagers had crossed paths with anything life threatening. It was the opposite, actually, as the forest had provided them with plenty of necessities needed to live. That is, until today…

Right above the center of the forest, where there was a clearing, was a large dark cloud. Lightning could be seen striking the ground, a loud clap of thunder followed. Once in awhile, growls, similar to a dragon's, could be heard. They were curious but didn't dare come near for fear of losing their lives due to encountering a rampaging dragon. Though their guesses wasn't on target, it wasn't entirely wrong either, for the source of the lightning was Laxus Dreyar, the lightning dragon slayer.

Right in the middle of the clearing, the blonde man could be seen sitting cross-legged, his eyes closed in concentration, his body tensed. Small winds could be seen spinning around him as small bolts lightning trailed his skin. Grunting, he took another deep breath before releasing another burst of magic. The winds picked up speed, his blonde hair stuck to his face as sweat dripped from his forehead due to exertion.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning striked just a few centimeters in front of him, making him lose focus as he snapped his eyes open. As if scolding the sky for disturbing him, he tilted his head upwards, his stormy blue eyes shooting a glare at the dark clouds.

"Stupid meditation never works," He grumbled, still glaring at the sky. "How exactly, does one clear their minds and not think of anything? I call bullshit,"

He had been trying and failing to meditate. It was as if the sky was against him training there, or was sending him some message he will never understand.

"Maybe it's time to move…" He muttered to himself as he thought of any towns he could go.

He paused his glare to blink in surprise before frowning in annoyance, "Nice, now I'm talking to myself… I'm going crazy…" He grumbled. Only now did he appreciate having a companion, if only he realized it earlier...

Sighing, he relaxed his muscles as he allowed his body to fall backwards on the grass. Closing his eyes, he wiped his face with the towel hanging over his shoulder.

He let his mind roam, thinking back to the day he was exiled, the day where he finally saw what he had done wrong. No, he didn't blame his grandfather for exiling him, he could never. As a guildmaster, it was his duty to protect his guild. He was too blind to see that in his younger years, when his father was exiled.

But he can't help wonder what had made him lose all his senses, bringing his thoughts over the words a certain blonde had whispered. Maybe, one day, they would cross paths and maybe, just maybe, he could question her about it. Hopefully she wasn't angry at the comment he made when Phantom Lord attacked the guild.

Opening his eyes, he frowned as he wondered if she had awoken. When the runes blinked as it told him that all his lacrima had been destroyed by the newbie, his heart had thundered in his chest, he felt a strange urge to run towards her. He, for some reason, relieved when he saw that the blonde was fine but his ire had somehow rose when he saw the raven haired teen carry her bridal style. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he felt it was right to activate 'Fairy Law'.

Why he felt such strong feelings towards the blonde confused him, especially since they never met before or have a proper conversation. Though he somehow felt that the blonde was somehow familiar, as if they had met before but he didn't know when. He had pushed that thought down, if he did met her before, he was sure he would remembered her and those weird wings adorning her head.

When his eyes first landed, or so he believed, on her, he felt drawn towards her. He had liked that she had enough spirit to go against Titania. At the same time, he had noticed that mysterious glint in her eyes, as if hiding something from the world. He was thankful that nobody had heard him growl when the icicle had slung his arm across her shoulders. There was no way he could explain something that he himself didn't understand.

Grumbling, he tried figuring out any other reasons why he was so drawn to her. It was definitely not because of her body, not that she didn't look good. If he was to be honest, she had a body of a goddess, rivaling Mira's, who was apparently her 'sister'. Could it be that it was connected to the words of the blonde? Or maybe it was just one of the effects from being a dragon slayer. He immediately regretted not paying any attention to Natsu, or do some sort of research on his magic. Maybe he should have consulted gramps about it...

It seemed, even if she was still new, she had captured the hearts of everyone in the guild, even Porlyusica and she hates humans. Though he didn't want to admit it, he too was enraptured by her golden eyes.

Nobody knew, even his own teammates, but he had been watching the guild during the guild war. He was a Dreyar, even if he was too blind to see it, he was still cared for the guild, it was practically ran in his blood. His breath was taken away when he saw Lucy cast that spell of hers, the way those orbs swirled around her made her beauty other-worldly. The words she spoke reminded him of his own grandfather, along with how protective she acted over the guild. He wouldn't be surprised if gramps decided make her the next Fairy Tail, there wasn't anybody else that he thought was suitable for the job.

He had almost swore aloud when her red eyes connected with his as she fell out of the crumbling the guild when he remembered that he was looking through a lacrima and wasn't there physically. She couldn't have known he was watching, could she?

Letting his eyes roam on the now dark sky, he smiled slightly as he studied the twinkling stars his mother once loved. His smile, however, was short lived when his thoughts strayed over to the blonde, whose magic was apparently connected to the stars.

Sighing, he stood up, shrugging on his cloak as he walked out of the forest, relieved when he saw that there wasn't many people roaming about. As he walked past a store, his ears perked up as he heard a conversation about Fairy Tail. Not wanting to be seen as some sort of creepy stalker, he directed his gaze to a newspaper rack, pretending to be interested in the magazines that was laid above it.

"Linda! Look, an article about Lucy Vermilion!" An excited female teen ran towards her friend 'Linda', waving a magazine. Laxus raised an eyebrow, so it wasn't just Fairy Tail that was interested in her.

"Oh my god, she looks so cool!" The other girl squealed. His interest perked, wondering what the article was about.

"She recently joined Fairy Tail, look, it even says that Lucy personally trained MiraJane, the She-Demon, and is her older sister!" Blinking in confusion, he absent mindedly grabbed a magazine, flipping through the pages.

"When I get older, I'm definitely joining Fairy Tail, it seems like a great guild," After hearing so much bad comments on Fairy Tail, this statement was like a breath of fresh air.

Noticing that the shop owner was glancing at him with annoyed eyes, he entered the shop with magazine in hand, placing a few jewels on the countertop before walking towards his hotel. Glancing at the magazine in his hand, he did a double take as on the front cover was the girl he was thinking of earlier.

The blonde was standing on the bow of a boat made out of ice, one foot rested on the edge of the boat, her arms crossed across her chest, a light blue glow emitted from her hands. She was wearing a black leather jacket over a white button-up and light grey jeans tucked into black combat boots, her black belt holding a pouch of keys slung over her waist. Instead of clipping her gold katana to her belt, it was slung over her shoulder, hanging on her back. Even if she was wearing ordinary clothing, she still looked mystical with her hair up in a ponytail and wing hair accessory floating in the wind, behind her. Below the picture was a caption, 'Guardian Of The Fairies : Fairy Guardian'.

She certainly looks the part, he mused before sighing again as she had yet again invaded his mind. Not to mention. without effort too and it definitely bothered him.

* * *

~Fairy Tail Guild Hall~Present~

"Gildarts!"

"Lucy!"

It was as if somebody had pressed the pause button as everyone froze in place, their eyes flickered between the orange haired man and blonde female. They watched warily as Gildarts approached the blonde.

"I've been wondering when I was going to see you," A wide grin graced on the blonde's lips as she greeted the confused looking man.

"You've been expecting me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, I joined Fairy Tail a few months ago, we are now part of the same guild!" She cheered.

"Oho, that's great! So maybe you know where the guild hall is? I can't seem to find it," A bright glint entered his eyes, everyone sweatdropped at his denseness.

"This is the Fairy Tail guild hall. I'm MiraJane," Lucy nearly swore aloud, not realizing that Mira had walked to stand next to her.

"Mira?! Oh? You've really changed! And wow, the guild is brand-new!" He did a double-take at Mira before looking around the guild.

"Gildarts!" An excited voice exclaimed from the entrance.

"Oh, Natsu? Been awhile since I've seen you!" Gildarts turned to face the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Gildarts, fight me!" Natsu exclaimed before shooting himself at Gildarts, his fist pulled back.

But before he could comprehend anything, a leg shot up, hitting his stomach before sending him flying to the ceiling. Turning his head to glare at the person who was brave enough to interrupt him, he immediately cowered when his eyes connected with angry red eyes.

"God damn it, Natsu! I'm trying to have a fucking reunion over here!" She hissed, calming down when Gildarts slung an arm across her shoulder.

"Lucy's a man!" A voice exclaimed from the crowds.

"Ahaha, still easy to anger, ey? Maybe next time, Natsu," The orange man snickered when the blonde puffed her cheeks.

Not bothering to take his arm off the blonde, he glance around, "Hmm… there are many faces I have never seen before. Things sure have changed when I was gone…"

"Gildarts!" The voice of Master Makarov stole his attention.

"Oh, Master! Long time no see." He greeted, pulling the blonde along as he approached Master who was sitting on the bar.

"I didn't know you two knew each other?" Master glanced between the two.

"Ah, I met this kid during a job," Gildarts cheerfully explained, skillfully dodging the punches the blonde sent.

"I'm not a kid! I'm nineteen damn it, an adult!" The blonde scowled, folding her arms across her chest after she stopped her attempts to hit the man.

"Speaking of jobs, how did the job go?" Either a smirk or a proud grin graced everyone's lips as they listened expectantly.

"Mmmm…" He hummed, glancing upwards before breaking out into a laugh, running his fingers into his hair, "No good. It's impossible for me,"

Gasps rang through the guild hall as they stared at the crash mage incredulously.

"I see… Even you can't handle it?" Master sighed dejectedly.

"Sorry, this will be bad for our reputation…"

"No, I'm just happy you came back safe and sound!" Master perked up with a proud grin, "You're the first one I know that's ever came back from this quest alive!"

"Ah, I really have to thank this kid for that," He grinned, patting Lucy's head who swatted his hand, glaring at him as she straightened her wing hair accessories.

"Hmm?" Master hummed in confusion, staring at Lucy who was still glaring a hole in a wall.

"I wanna get some rest, so I'm heading home," Gildarts turned to walk out of the guild but was stopped by Master.

"Wait, I need to talk to you in my office," Master jumped off the bar before walking to his office, gesturing to Gildarts to follow him, "I need Erza, Mira and Lucy to follow too,"

Glancing at each other in confusion, the four followed Master, leaving the other guild members to whisper to each other. Natsu was sitting at a corner as he sulked, muttering about how Lucy was evil while Lisanna tried to cheer him up.

"What's up, Master? Is there something wrong?" Gildarts was the first to speak up when the door closed behind him.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I just have a mission to give you four." Master hopped on his table, turning to smile at the four.

"A mission? What kind of mission?" Erza questioned with a frown.

"The S-Class exams is nearing…" Master started, "As you all know, there wasn't any winners last year, so I've decided to add something extra this year. Since we lost a couple of our S-Class members..."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Lucy's question was directed to Mira but her eyes was still focused on Master.

"You get a bad feeling on everything…" Mira deadpanned, a drop of sweat trailed on her forehead, "What is this… extra that you've added, Master?"

"I want you four to watch the eight participants this year. So, Gildarts, you need to stay in the guild for a while," If Master heard the soft cursing from Gildarts about his 'vacation' being snatched away, he didn't show it.

"And? There's always an and!" Lucy drawled, frowning.

"I want you to train them for a week before the exam. These are the participants," With that, he lifted a paper with eight names scrawled on it.

"Natsu, Gray, Cana, Freed, Levy, Juvia, Elfman and… Mest?" Mira read the names aloud.

"Mest? Is he new or something?" Gildarts questioned, looking befuddled.

"Yup, he was also in last year's exam! He nearly passed it, can't remember how he failed," Mira murmured, still studying the paper, her eyes lingered on a specific name.

"Since I'm going on a job with Natsu and Gray, I can keep an eye on them. But why is Lucy here? She's not S-Class, even if she trained Mira," Erza glanced at Lucy before staring at Master with questioning eyes.

She stiffened slightly when the blonde slung an arm on her shoulder, the ends of her lips turned up in a mischievous grin.

"Ah, Scarlet, but I am S-Class," Lucy announced, taking out her 'S-Class' card.

"But you just joined this year…? Is there something I don't know, Master?" A look of confusion struck the redhead's face before she narrowed her eyes at Master.

"Lucy is a bit more special, she received her S-Class from the Magic Council," Master answered, his face lit up with glee at the fact that one of his children had the attention of the Magic Council and not the bad kind.

"Well, that's all, you may go now. Oh wait, Lucy please stay behind," The communication lacrima on his desk glowed, indicating a call.

Frowning, Lucy released Erza from her hold, the latter released a sigh of relief before exiting the office with the rest. Once the room was cleared, save for Master and Lucy, the former reached over to accept the call on the lacrima, the face of Lahar popping up.

"Guild Master Makarov, Lucy-sama," Lahar greeted from the lacrima, Lucy blinked in surprise.

"...Nice to see you, Lahar," There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, "What's going on Master?"

"Ah, you see, the council has a mission to give you…" Master chuckled nervously as he gestured at Lahar, "It's better if you explain it, Lahar,"

"Right, there has been sightings of curses being used. The Magic Council would like you to investigate it," Lahar explained.

"Hmm… So can I take it that you suspect that there is a dark demon guild lingering there?" The blonde hummed as she bit her lip in thought.

"Yes, you can. So, would you take this mission?" He nodded.

"Definitely," Was all she said.

"Great, the other details, including the whereabouts, is with Makarov. Good bye for now," With that, Lahar's face disappeared from the Lacrima, Lucy turned to stare at Master expectantly.

Blinking, Master reached towards the mountain of paperwork, pulling out a piece of paper, handing it to Lucy. Looking through the requirements, she raised her eyebrow, mirth danced in her eyes.

"This is strangely… descriptive..." She muttered, Master laughed.

"I'm not surprised, they are a destructive bunch," Master took a deep breath before taking a serious aura, staring at the blonde with with stern eyes. "Still, I want you to bring someone along,"

"Hmm? Why?" Lucy hummed, glancing up from the piece of paper.

"You may be S-Class, but I want to make sure you won't do anything reckless. Also, you are still banned from solo jobs, remember?," Master nearly faltered at the pout she sent him, genuinely concern on the well-being of the blonde.

"I'm not reckless," Lucy whined. With a stern look from Master, flashbacks flew in her mind.

 _Crashing into a wind wall, resulting in an injured left arm and still fought against lullaby, a demon from the books of Zeref…_

 _Dragging Gray and an unconscious Erza to fetch Natsu from an S-Class job but ended up doing the job for a gold key…_

 _Using the spell 'Custos Caelestis' even though she knew it would force her into a short coma… Still doesn't regret it..._

 _Then, upon waking up, running out without explanation, stealing a magic four-wheeler and coming back with Loke who was a spirit…_

 _Eating lacrima that was shot with etherion just because Jellal said not to…_

 _And lastly, destroying the thunder palace all by herself…_

"F-fine, I'll... I'll bring someone," The blonde huffed as she slumped in her seat, "Is that all?"

"Yes, you may go now," The Master nodded, looking satisfied, "Good luck!" He added as the blonde made her way out, the latter just lifted her hand in a lazy wave.

What he didn't notice was a small blonde had been sitting on the cupboard behind him, swinging her bare feet as she listened on the conversation. Her emerald eyes glimmered with mischief as she made up a plan, having read the mission paper. With a small giggle, she teleported out of the room, Makarov whirled around with wide eyes at the sound.

"Maybe I'm getting old…" He laughed nervously when he saw nobody, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned to the pile of paperwork.

* * *

Down at the guildhall, Lucy had found a seat in front of the bar, where it was safe from the brawl that had restarted while she was still in the office. Sighing, she pressed her cheeks against the cool surface of the wooden bar, facing her left arm which was laid on top of the mission paper.

"Oh my, what's wrong nee-san?" A familiar voice asked above her.

Raising her head slightly, she slid her right arm under her chin as she glanced up at the white haired mage. Without saying anything, she lifted the paper up for her to see. When Mira shot her a confused look, she puffed her cheeks before explaining.

"Master wants me to bring somebody," She whined before requesting for a glass of fire whiskey.

"Hmm… Not surprising with your reckless behavior," Mira smiled sweetly, ignoring the blonde's indignant huff as her eye caught three curious pairs.

Briefly glancing at the blonde, a slight smirk creeped on her lips as a mischievous glint made itself known in her eyes. "Well, good luck! I have to go tend to the other patrons,"

Grunting a reply, Lucy gulped down the fire whiskey before slamming it down on the table, resting her head on her right arm. Placing a bottle of fire whiskey next to the now empty glass, Mira walked to another table where three other mages sat, avoiding the brawl.

"Hello Freed," Mira greeted, not noticing how said mage had turned to face her at a breakneck speed, sparkles entered his eyes as he gazed at her.

"H-Hello Mira-san," He stuttered, ignoring the snickers from Bickslow and Evergreen, "Great day, isn't it?" A flying table crashed just a few feet in front of them, contradicting his statement.

"My, My. Didn't I tell you to forgo the honorifics?" Mira lightly scolded the greenette.

"R-right. Did you need any help, Mira?" A light blush covered his cheeks.

"Why, yes. Well, not me but Lucy-nee," She smiled before directing her gaze to the blonde who had given using a cup as she drank her fire whiskey straight from the bottle as she rests her chin on her right hand.

"Did something happen to Cosplayer or something?" Bickslow questioned as he watched the depressed looking girl with wary eyes. A chair had flew at her direction, smashing on the back of her head but she made no sign of anger, only sighing as she took another sip from her bottle.

"You could say that." Mira cheerfully says before pouting, "So could you three help cheer her up? I would do it myself, but I'm busy..."

Freed raised an eyebrow, glancing around to see everybody was busy fighting. But at the demonic glint in her eyes, he decided against telling her that.

"Us? I would think we would do the opposite," Evergreen spoke up, "Especially after what we did…"

"Are you still thinking about what happened during Fantasia?" The three winced at her question, it was clear to Mira that they were.

Sighing, she puffed her cheeks, "Don't worry, Lucy doesn't and never held a grudge against you guys. Nobody did,"

"How can you be so sure?" Evergreen looked doubtful as her eyes flickered between the blonde and the whitette.

"She told me, of course, "Anyways, didn't you want to talk to her anyways,"

Their eyes snapped on the whitette in shock, a barely noticeable smirk graced her lips.

"Don't deny it, I can see the look of longing in your eyes," Mira sang as she pushed the three to her direction., "Go on, go and help her!"

With doubtful eyes, they approached the blonde, hoping that what the barmaid had said was true.

* * *

Watching as Mira walked away, Lucy sighed, moving her eyes to the bottle of fire whiskey. She shouldn't have agreed to bring someone along, even if she was banned from solo jobs, there was nobody in her mind that she thought was suitable to ask. Either they were not ready or they wouldn't agree. She would have just asked Gildarts but with the other mission Master had given, she decided against it.

Grabbing the empty glass, her eyes flickered between the cup and the bottle before releasing her hold on the glass, her hand wrapped around the neck of the bottle. Giving into temptation, she drank straight from the bottle, feeling slightly annoyed when her magic immediately burned the alcohol away. She didn't know wether to think her magic was a blessing or a curse, for she couldn't get drunk, not that she had actually tried. But she was glad that she could still somewhat enjoy the drink to a small extent as it slightly burned her tongue and throat when she hastily gulped it.

Placing the half-empty bottle back on the table, she mulled over the people she could ask. A hissing noise filled her ears, yet she didn't bother dodging or using her magic to protect herself as a chair crashed on the back of her head. If she hadn't felt so troubled, she would have turned around before breaking the brawl with a furious growl. The guild members didn't even realized that one of the chairs had hit her.

Sighing, she lifted the bottle to her lips to take a smaller sip. Glancing back at Mira, who stood next to the table occupied by the Raijinshuu, she watched as the takeover mage say something the three with a slight smirk.

Turning back to her bottle of fire whiskey, she twirled the bottle between her fingers, watching as the dark liquid swirled, droplets hitting the sides of the glass. Humming softly, she played with the wing accessories on her head with her left hand.

It was then an idea popped in her mind as she paused the twirling and humming.

 _I'm pretty sure they have went on many S-Class Jobs with Laxus…_ she mused _And Freed's one of the candidates..._ Glancing at the mission paper, she took note that if they were to split the reward money equally, they would get about 2.5 million jewels each.

Biting her lips, she raised her eyes again to see them approaching her, Mira was behind them shooting a wink at her before walking away. _Ah, that's why she wished me good luck… as expected of my student_ Lucy thought with amusement.

"Hello Lucy-san, Mira said you were in need of-" Freed was interrupted as Lucy grasped his hands.

"You're perfect~!" Lucy exclaimed with gold stars in her eyes, her lips stretched into a wide grin, her sharp canines in full view.

"Eh?" Freed blinked with a half confused, half creeped out expression on his face. Glancing behind him, he noted that his team mates had the same reaction.

Noticing their expressions, Lucy reached out for her mission paper with her right hand before lifting it in front of Freed's face.

"Please join me in this mission!" she requested cheerfully, her left hand was still holding onto Freed's. Somehow, the wing accessory adorning her head flapped up and down in what they thought was excitement.

"You are asking us to go on a Job with you?" Evergreen was the one to speak up, she was quick to explain when she realized what she said, "Not that I'm saying no, I'm just surprised you didn't ask Team Natsu…"

"Team Natsu is out on a Job with Lisanna," Lucy deadpanned before flipping the piece of paper, "Also, it says here that they are not allowed to join."

Looking closer, they saw that she was right. Written in red block letters was, **'No fire-breathing pyros, red haired knights or raven icicles allowed'**.

"Well… that's interesting…" Bickslow drawled, his totems repeating 'interesting' as they floated above his head.

"What do you say? Come on, it's a simple job," Lucy pleaded, her eyes widening as tears shimmered and a pout was present on her lips. She could see Mira muffling her laughter as the three blink in surprise.

"If you join, everyone gets 2.5 million jewels," She added after some thought.

"2.5 m-million jewels?!" Evergreen sputtered, stars going into her eyes, probably thinking of the clothes she could buy with the money.

"Yes~! 2.5 million jewels!" The blonde nodded her head as she repeated her words.

"I-I don't know about this…" Freed stammered, his thoughts was muddled by the blonde's puppy dog eyes.

"Come on, Freed. It's not like we have anything else to do," Bickslow joined the blonde, poking the rune mage's side with his elbows. He was starting to get bored just sitting around the guild, how could he just push away an opportunity for some fun?

"W-well… I guess we could," Freed finally agreed, Bickslow whooped, "When are we leaving, Lucy-san?"

"I was planning on going as fast as I could. So could we go today?" The blonde had dragged her sleeves to study the gold watch on her left wrist.

"Sure, we'll meet you at the train station in two hours," Freed sent a stern look at Evergreen who just ignored him as she made her way out with Bickslow and Lucy.

* * *

~Town Of Funesti~

The sun had risen to the top of the sky, shining brightly. Too bright… Laxus thought grudgingly as he shifted he straightened his coat. Glancing around, he was glad that the train station was empty, unlike the time where he just arrived. He shuddered at the number of sweaty bodies that was against him as he fought to get out of the train station.

Sighing, he directed his eyes to the large board in front of him, a map of Fiore was tacked on to the board. Ignoring the looks the train conductor sent him, he continued to study the map. He had been standing at the same spot, trying to figure where he should go next. There wasn't any places that interested him.

Suddenly, a soft sound of giggles rang in his ear making him turn around, frowning when he saw nobody near him or anywhere. I really am going crazy… he grumbled in his mind as he continued to study the map. Just when he was just going to rely on luck to choose where to go, another giggle rang in his ear, making him frown.

"Let me help," The three words was whispered in his ear making him widen his eyes as he glanced around, "Check your coat pocket…"

Biting his lips, his hands flew to his coat's pocket to find a slip of folded paper. Turning it in his hands, he studied the slip of paper.

"I assure you, it bears no danger," The same child-like voice whispered in his ear.

Fighting the urge to curse out loud, he traced the paper with his fingers before slowly unfolding it. On the white surface was one word. Blinking, he wondered what it was supposed to be before freezing. _What am I doing?!_ He hissed to himself.

"Check the map," The voice, as Laxus had dubbed it, whispered once more.

As told, his eyes roamed on the board before freezing again. _Am I actually following the orders of some weird voice?!_ He thought with wide eyes.

"I'm not just a weird voice!" The voice huffed angrily.

 _I really have gone crazy…_ he mused, still studying the map. He did a double take as his eyes spotted the word that was written on the slip of paper. Located between. Magnolia and Funesti, it would take him four hours to reach there.

Studying the town closer, his eyes widened in shock as he saw that there was a library specifically for slayers. Holding the piece of paper next to the map, he double checked the words. The urge to just lightning teleport out of the station grew as he looked around.

Unknown to him, a blonde, the same one that was at Master's office, was floating just beside him. Her long blonde hair and wing hair accessory danced in the wind as she whispered the words in his ear. It was because of her magic that he couldn't see or detect her and it greatly amused her to see Laxus glance around warily.

"Keep her safe for me…" She had whispered before taking a step back, closing her emerald eyes as she surrounded herself with her magic.

It wasn't long before she transported herself to a forest. Smiling, she landed on her bare feet, her pink dress swirled around her.

"Step One : Success!" The blonde grinned maniacally as she clasped her hands together.

"You're scary, you know that?" An amused voice asked behind her.

Glancing behind her, she saw a black haired man was lying in the grass, his back leaned on a tree as he used his arms as pillows. He didn't have to open his eyes to know the blonde had arrived. A soft gust of wind blew between them, his white toga and black robes danced in the wind.

"I call this payback," The blonde smirked slightly as she sat next to the man, blushing slightly when he slung an arm across her small shoulders.

"I honestly can't get over the fact that you are next to me," He murmured happily, a soft pink hue dusted over his cheeks as she laid her head on his chest, cuddling him, closing her eyes.

"Me neither," The blonde murmured back, a gentle smile graced her lips as she simply enjoyed being in his arms, something they couldn't do last time.

"Hey, Ze?" The blonde called.

"Hmm?" The man hummed, peeking an eye open to gaze at the blonde.

"I love you…" The blonde closed her eyes as she falls asleep.

"I love you too," 'Ze' smiled lovingly as he pushed a strand of hair away from her face.

As the couple fell asleep in each other's arms, the sun, as if knowingly, had dimmed. When they awoke, they would admire the flowers that had bloomed around them while they slept, celebrating another day where they were free from the burdens they once held.

* * *

~Funesti's Train Station~

Finally acknowledging that there was nobody around, Laxus glanced at the slip of paper, biting his lips. Whether it was a coincidence or that he was going crazy, it wouldn't hurt to visit. The information that the library held could possibly help him.

Solidifying his decision, he walked towards the ticket station, already grumbling about the four hours he would have to spend on the train.

* * *

~Magnolia's Train Station~

Humming, a blonde could be seen skipping towards the train station, greeting the people around her. The people surrounding her could practically see her glowing in happiness and it was, of course, affecting them as they forget the worries they had held.

Even though she was dragging a medium-sized luggage, black and gold in colour, she still moved quite fast, arriving at the train station. The employees had immediately greeted her as she arrived.

"Good afternoon, Lucy-sama!" A woman greeted with a warm smile.

Greeting back even more warmly, she skipped towards a bench, pausing as she thought.

"I almost forgot to buy the tickets…" She murmured before turning to walk towards the ticket station.

* * *

~Magnolia/Funesti's Train Station~

It wasn't known if it was mere coincidence as the two blonde's approached the ticket station at the same time. Their timing was perfectly synchronized as if they had practiced it.

"1 ticket/4 tickets..." Both blonde spoke at the same time, "To Sors,"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey, I'm back with another chapter! :3 Sorry if Laxus seem OOC to you, I wanted to show the regret he felt after the Fantasia incident and the confusing attraction he felt towards Lucy. Also, I just realized that maybe I should have written about the Tower Of Heaven arc but decided to do it before the Oracion Seis arc.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and follows/favorites, I really appreciate it! :D**


End file.
